5 Years Later
by COTT FAN
Summary: Sequel to Love is Worth Fighting for 5 years later the heroes have moved on as best as they can, however strange things begin happening, and it's up to the heroes to save the world again, but this time they may have a bigger problem then just Cronus.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Class of the Titans.**

**This is the sequel to Love is Worth Fighting For.**

Prologue

Anna smiled as she stared down at the tombstone, Odie Willyson, it had been a long five years, having to deal with Cronus and being his slave, even in Tarturas he was still a pain in the butt, but she didn't care, he had saved her life, even though being a vampire wasn't much better than being dead, since now she was his slave for all of eternity, but at least she knew that her daughter was safe, thank goodness that she had learned how to control her thirst.

Sighing Anna looked down at the tombstone again, she knew that she would have to train Odie how to control his thirst, and she would have to convince him to carry out the task that Cronus wanted him to do, and she would have to help train him with fighting and how to control his thirst, if anything got screwed up Anna knew that Cronus wouldn't hesitate to use his powers to cause the necklace around her neck to cut off her air, and while the lack of air wouldn't kill her, the fact that she wouldn't be able to feed would…

Anna looked at her watch it was eleven fifty nine, one more minute before she would wake Odie up and his curse would just be beginning… taking a deep breath Anna stomped her foot down, and watched as the ground opened up, revealing the casket, Odie's casket.

"Here we go…" Anna whispered to herself as she opened it, revealing Odie, the spell Cronus had used on him had worked even though Odie looked dead, Anna could hear his heart beat ever so slightly. _Poor kid _Anna thought to herself as she thought of Odie having to lay in the ground for the past five years, alive but of course not knowing what was going on, at least Cronus didn't make him suffer too much.

"Anna." Came a voice that made her want to puke.

"Cronus." She said trying to not sound annoyed, she knew that he was going to be mad that Odie hadn't been woken up yet.

"Why do I not hear a panicked Odie through your necklace?"

"What?" Anna asked surprised.

"Stupid girl" Cronus said now sounding annoyed, "I put a microphone in your necklace so I could keep an eye on you."

"What's wrong, Cronus, don't trust me?" Anna asked although she already knew the answer, and to be honest she couldn't blame him for not trusting her, if she had a chance she would run, and would be back with her kids, and her husband… if only that was possible.

"You know I don't, now hurry up and bite him so we can get on with the plan and I can finally get my revenge." Cronus said laughing.

Anna sighed before turning Odie's head slightly, staring at his neck, she only had to do one job, give him one small bite, and then he would be a vampire within moments, but Anna had only been a vampire for a few months, would she be able to stop, once she tasted his blood? At the moment she didn't have a choice for if she didn't do it Cronus would make sure that her husband and daughter died, and she had to keep them safe, taking a deep breath Anna bent down to Odie and bit his neck, which started off easily enough, but then Odie began thrashing around as the poison in her teeth went into his bloodstream, which Anna knew burned, but it would be the last pain Odie would feel… at least physical, after he killed his friends the mental pain he was sure to feel would be a thousand times worse than anything he could ever imagine, especially since being a vampire made every feeling more vivid.

Anna pulled away and fell to the ground, Odie's blood had tasted so good, but she had done it, even now Anna could hear Odie's heart beat slowing down minute by minute, soon it would stop completely.

"Good job Anna." Cronus said a few moments later, and to Anna's surprise he actually sounded like he meant it.

Anna didn't say anything, she was too busy watching Odie thrashing around, _I'm sorry _she thought as she listened to Odie's heart beat one last time before Odie's eyes opened and he looked around, as shock and fear crossed his face.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Odie asked as his eyes finally met Anna's.

Anna was unable to speak as she heard Cronus laughing through her necklace, and watched as Odie jumped out of the casket and around the cemetery.

"I'm supposed to be dead." Odie said growling.

"Odie calm down." Anna said putting her hands up to show that she meant him no harm.

"How do you know my name?" Odie asked getting into a defensive position.

"My name is Anna."

"I'm going to ask again what happened to me?!" Odie asked yelling now.

"Odie, I will explain everything just please come with me so you can feed."

"Feed?" Odie asked confused.

"Yes, feed." Anna said again, "don't you feel hungry?"

Odie took a deep breath before gasping.

"My throat." He said holding it.

"I know." Anna said, "now please come with me, and I promise I will explain everything." Anna said holding out her hand, Odie hesitated for a few moments looking at it and looking around.

"Can I trust you?" Odie asked after a moment, taking Anna off guard, for a new vampire he was very calm, and seemed to have his wits about him, something that she had been lacking for quite a while, when she had been turned she didn't bother getting any help from her mentor, Chris, for the first six weeks and even ended up killing seven people in the first day alone.

"Yes." Anna said finally as Odie took her hand and they ran into the forest together.

Cronus smiled as he listened to the conversation between Anna and Odie, she had done it, in all honesty he wasn't sure if he would be able to, and yet she had, and now Anna would train Odie to kill Jay and his friends, and then he would break back out of the hell hole, and finally rule the world, laughing Cronus looked out his window at the underworld and began imagining how wonderful Earth would look once he was done with it.

**That's the end of the prologue, I hope you liked it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own COTT**

Chapter 1

Theresa was standing in a field all alone, Jay and the others had been knocked out, and now she stood face to face with Cronus, just like back when she was a teenager, of course now she was twenty two, and she was strong, but she had thought that she wouldn't ever need to fight again since they had put Cronus away five years ago, clearly she was wrong since Cronus smiled at her before dropping his weapon.

"Theresa, my dear" he said his voice sounding strangely excited, "I don't want to fight you."

"Why?" Theresa asked not wanting him to know that she was secretly scared, "afraid to lose again, however this time to a girl?"

To her surprise Cronus laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked angry now, she didn't want to fight him, but she would give it her all and she would never let him take over the world.

"I don't want to fight you…" Cronus said before pointing behind Theresa into the forest, Theresa risked turning around, and to her surprise found Odie staring at her.

"Odie" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Get her." Cronus instructed before snapping his fingers, as Odie stared at Theresa a smile crossing his lips, Odie took a step out of the woods and into the limited light from the moon, which was beginning to come out from behind the clouds, and when he did Theresa could see he had blood around his mouth, gasping Theresa took a step backwards, as Odie took another step towards her before jumping in the air landing a few feet in front of her, Theresa stepped back again as Odie opened his mouth revealing two fangs, that were also covered in blood. Theresa felt her eyes grow wide as Odie pushed her head down and lowered his head towards her neck, getting ready to bite her, Theresa was certain that she was about to die. But that's when the moon came out from behind the clouds completely, and Theresa found herself on all fours with Odie thrown half way into the forest, where she souldn't have been able to see him still. Odie jumped back up and snarled, and to Theresa's surprise she growled back, Odie clearly wasn't playing around now as he pounced back towards her, Theresa growled before jumping towards him.

"Theresa no!" She heard Jay yell, before everything went black.

Theresa shot up in bed looking around her room disoriented for a moment, before running her fingers through her hair and looking at the alarm clock on her end table, five thirty am, Theresa sighed she had been having almost the same dream for about three months now, and at first she hadn't thought anything of it, but now they were beginning to feel more vivid, almost like the way that her visions used to be when they were fighting Cronus… gasping Theresa jumped out of bed.

"Was that a vision?" She mumbled to herself, before hurrying over to her desk and grabbing a piece of paper out and writing a note to her Dad, telling him that she needed some air and would be back soon, although she was sure that her father would more than likely wake up and just get straight to work and probably wouldn't see the note until she got home.

After Theresa left her note on the kitchen table she tip-toed to the garage and opened the door quietly, before tiptoeing to her car, and opening it manually so that the horn wouldn't sound when she unlocked it using her key chain, after she opened the garage she ran back to her car and hopped in it, no point in being quiet anymore she was certain that one of the servants would have heard the garage door being opened and was about to come and check to see what was going on, Theresa didn't have much time, and she had to go, and had to go now, she thought as she stomped down on the gas and sped out of the driveway and down the street.

Jay looked at himself in the mirror as he placed his tie around his neck and attempted to try it, but his hands were shaking.

"Come on Jay" He muttered to himself, "you defeated a crazy god, and you're this nervous about asking your girlfriend to marry you?"

"Well it is pretty nerve wracking" Came his father's voice from the doorway.

"Oh, hi Dad." Jay said looking away, and attempting to tie his tie again.

"Would you like some help?" Jay's Dad asked, smirking.

Jay wanted to say no, but he was starting to get frustrated with the stupid thing.

"Sure Dad, thanks." Jay said turning to face him.

Jay's Dad walked over to him and turned his collar up, and taking the tie and tying it in one try, then smoothing out Jay's collar.

"There you are, son." His Dad said smiling, Jay smiled back and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

"Nervous?" Jay's Dad asked handing Jay the jacket to complete his suit.

"Yeah." Jay admitted.

Jay's Dad smiled and put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Do you know when I proposed to your Mother, I passed out?"

"What?" Jay asked surprised.

Jay's Dad smiled "I had taken your Mom out for a nice dinner, and we were walking along the boardwalk right by the water, the sun had just started going down, and it was turning into an absolutely gorgeous sunset, red and pink, and the water was reflecting all the colours beautifully, that's when I knew that was the perfect time to do it."

"So what happened?" Jay asked confused.

"Well I got down on one knee…"Jay's dad began before trailing off and laughing.

"What?" Jay asked eager to know now.

"And the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital."

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"Your father had managed to get himself so stressed out that he stopped breathing, and he didn't realize it, so his body did the only thing it could to make sure he stayed alive, it made him pass out." Jay's Mom said chuckling.

"So when did you propose then?" Jay asked turning to his Dad.

"When he woke up in the hospital." Jay's Mom said smiling at his Dad, "and you know what?" She asked though both Jay and his Dad knew it was a rhetorical question, "it was still the most romantic moment of my life even without the sunset or anything else, since when he asked me, I knew that that meant that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives, and on top of that I had already found out I was pregnant with you, Jay, so in that instant I knew that everything was going to be perfect." She said smiling at the both of them.

"You two really are how I want my marriage to Theresa to be like." Jay said smiling at the thought.

"Jay, our marriage is far from perfect." Jay's Mom said walking to his bed and sitting beside him. "But do you know what keeps a marriage strong?"

Jay shook his head "no."

"You have to love each other every day, take each other at your best, your worst, what have you, and you have to be able to communicate with each other, fight like best friends, and act like lovers, and always be there for each other, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." Jay said without any hesitation, he had already loved Theresa from the first moment he had met her in New Olympia, and that attraction had only grown stronger, especially when he had almost lost her five years ago at the hands of Cronus, and he realized that he couldn't live without her.

"Alright, son you'd better go." Jay's Dad said placing a hand on his shoulder, Jay smiled at him.

"I love you sweetheart." Jay's Mom said hugging him, "good luck."

"Thanks." Jay said standing up and walking to his desk and picking up the corsage that he had bought for her, since they were going to a kind of make shift prom tonight, since they had never gotten to have one after what had happened with Odie, and Theresa none of the heroes had been in the mood to celebrate, but now they were all living in different parts of the world, and they all wanted to get together, at the thought that there would only be five of his friends there instead of six, Jay felt a lump in his throat, but he fought back the tears he was feeling, before turning back to his parents.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." He said smiling.

"Bye son.

"Bye Sweetheart."

They both said before Jay walked out of his room and to his car, and drove off to do something that would be even more nerve wracking then asking Theresa to marry him… first he had to ask her father permission.

Atlanta smiled turning to face Archie, she hadn't seen him in a tux in ages, not since their wedding, but that was four years ago now, he had proposed right after high school, and they had had a very simple wedding, just getting married at city hall, but all their friends had been there, well almost all… Atlanta fought back the tears as she thought of Odie, she didn't want to be sad tonight, it was their prom, and it would give Archie and herself a chance to see all their friends again, at that thought Atlanta couldn't help but smile.

"Why do they have to make hotel bathrooms so small?" Archie asked walking out of the bathroom holding his elbow.

"Hit your elbow brushing your teeth?" Atlanta asked trying to hide her smile, they had flown to New Olympia last night and had just decided to get a Hotel, that way they could get ready and some alone time, since they hadn't had any since Atlanta had lost the baby, and found out that she couldn't have any children, at that thought Atlanta lost it as the pain came back from when she had had her still birth, almost a year ago now.

"Atlanta, are you OK?" Archie asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Atlanta said forcing a smile.

Archie sighed walking over to her pulling her into a hug.

"I was going to wait to ask you, but I want to know now." Archie said walking away from Atlanta and opening his suitcase pulling out a piece of paper.

"Ask me what?" Atlanta asked confused.

"This." Archie said walking over to her handing her the piece of paper, Atlanta read it before looking at him surprised.

"Adoption?"

"I know it's a big step, but if we can't have one of our own, maybe give a second chance to a child who doesn't have parents?" Archie said talking in a much softer voice then Atlanta was used to.

"Wow…" Atlanta said not sure of what to say, "This is a big step."

"We don't have to make a decision right away obviously." Archie said kissing Atlanta's forehead, "I'm in no rush, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Atlanta said smiling up at him as a tear fell from her eyes, "I have you, and I think this is a great idea." Atlanta said kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Atlanta, with all of my heart." Archie said pulling her into an even tighter hug, Atlanta couldn't believe it, they were going to be parents, and Archie was right, they were going to be giving a child a second chance, and that in itself was going to be amazing.

Herry smiled down at his newborn son, Tim, and felt happy, and proud, he had been born two days ago, and while neither him, nor his wife, Giselle, had slept at all they were both happy that they has at least had a baby finally after months of trying and having no luck, Herry still remembered then finally one night when Herry had been working all week, and by the time Friday came along we was exhausted, and was in a horribly bad mood, trying to hide his strength, especially working as a delivery person, and when he could easily pick up the heavy packages, but he had to wait, for a super long time, for his weak co-workers, or his clients to carry the things out, if Herry could just use his strength then he could probably work six hours a day instead of twelve, but he couldn't risk having his secret revealed.

That night when Herry got home he just wanted to sleep, but as soon as he walked in the door he found Giselle sitting on the couch in the living room, a strange look on her face.

"Hi." Herry had said taking off his jacket, and remaining in the entry way of their home.

"Hi." Giselle had said turning to face him, and smiling.

"Are you OK?" Herry asked.

"Yeah." Giselle said standing up and walking over to Herry and kissing him.

"What's going on?" Herry has asked, usually she wasn't this affectionate, especially not after he had just gotten off work and he was all sweaty.

"I have something to tell you." Giselle had said her smile growing.

"Oh?" Herry hadn't been sure what else to say.

"Herry, I'm pregnant!" Giselle said her voice full of excitement.

"What?" Herry remembered almost falling over and needing to lean against the wall to support himself.

"Are you happy?" Giselle had asked, Herry wasn't sure what was written on his face, but apparently it was enough to make Giselle think that Herry wasn't excited that he was going to be a father.

"Are you kidding?" Herry said as a smile appeared across his face, "I am so happy!" Herry said scooping Giselle up in his arms and kissing her.

"Look at my two boys." Giselle said as she walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room bringing Herry out of his day dream, Giselle sat down on the arm chair and kissed Herry's head, before stroking Tim's.

"Our life sure has changed." Herry said unable to take his eyes off of Tim.

"For the better." Giselle said as she looked at her watch. "you know sweetheart, if we're going to make it to your prom we'd better get going, we do have a five hour car ride."

"Yeah." Herry said kissing Tim's head before passing him to Giselle, and walking to the front entrance where there were four bags, one of them were for him and Giselle, and three were for Tim, laughing Herry picked all the bags up at the same time, since Giselle knew his secret he didn't have to hide it, which was a nice change.

Herry walked out of the house and to their car, before walking back to the house and taking their outfits that they were going to wear to the prom tonight, and walked back to the car, while Giselle locked up and carried Tim out, after everything was in the trunk, and Tim was in his car seat Herry began driving away from his new life, and was about to re-enter his old life, and although Herry was nervous about seeing Jay, Thersa, Neil, Archie, and Atlanta again he couldn't help but think that it was going to hurt not to see Odie there, sighing Herry pushed the thought out of his head, tonight was going to be a fun night, and it would be nice to see everyone again.

Neil couldn't believe how good he looked, of course he always looked good but he was in a suit, and he hadn't been in a suit since he had married the love of his life, Krista, but that was two years ago now, and that was the last time he had seen his friends… well almost all of them… Neil pushed the thought out of his head as he looked at himself again.

"You look very handsome." Came Krista's voice from the doorway, Neil turned around smiling at her, even though she was seven months pregnant, she still looked beautiful, she was wearing a dark purple floor length dress, with jewels all around the neckline, and she had her naturally straight hair curled, Neil couldn't believe that he was married to her.

"You look beautiful." Neil said walking over to her, and kissing her soft lips.

"Well I think I'd look better if I wasn't as big as a house." Krista said looking down at her stomach and touching it.

"Krista, you're beautiful, and the fact that you're carrying our child makes you even more amazing and beautiful then you already are."

"You mean it?" Krista asked smiling.

"I've loved you from the first time I've laid eyes on you." Neil said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, handing it to her.

"What's this?" Krista asked doing her famous one eye brow raise as she eyed Neil suspiciously.

"Just something to complete your outfit for tonight." Neil said smiling.

Krista opened the box, and fought back tears as she pulled out a stunning sterling silver butterfly necklace, "oh Neil" she whispered unable to take her eyes off the necklace.

"Do you like it? Neil asked, though the look on her face told him that she loved it.

"I love it." Krista said as Neil took the necklace and placed it around her neck clasping it shut "thank you." Krista said putting her arms around Neil's neck.

"Any time." Neil said leaning down and kissing her.

"We should get going though." Krista said noticing the time on the clock in the bedroom.

"OK." Neil said walking past Krista and down the stairs into the front room of their house, pausing to pick up their suitcases, before walking out of the house, Krista smiled following him.

Theresa stopped her car, and looked at the building that she hadn't stepped foot in for five years, she was back at New Olympia High, and as much as she didn't want to go back in there she had to, something was wrong she could feel it, and Persephone was the only one who could help her.

Taking a deep breath Theresa walked through the front doors, and began making her way to the janitor's closet, when she arrived she took of her pendant and stared at it, she had worn it for the past five years but she hadn't looked at it. She had been too afraid to. Fighting back tears Theresa placed the pendant in its spot on the door and watched as the door opened, taking another deep breath Theresa walked through the door, and turned on the light as the secret entrance to the gods was revealed.

"Here we go." Theresa said as tears began falling from her eyes as she remembered back when her and the others were in high school, and as she remembered Odie she had to hold her breath to stop herself from blubbering.

Walking down the hallway she walked faster, hoping that it might stop the memories from flooding back to her, she was wrong though everything reminded her of Odie, and how he wouldn't be at the make shift prom tonight. When Theresa finally made it to Persephone's Solarium she took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Persephone called.

Theresa cracked the door open slightly "Persephone?" She called.

"Theresa." Came Persephone's surprised voice "what are you doing here?" She asked as she waved Theresa in.

"I had a vision." Theresa said walking in all the way, and joined Persephone who was sitting on one of the pillows on the floor.

"What kind of vision?" Persephone asked confused.

"See for yourself." Theresa said, as Persephone touched her head, and watched her vision, once it had ended Persephone's eyes shot open and she looked at Theresa gasping.

"We have to go see Hera, now!" Persephone said not waiting for Theresa to respond, but instead grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the Solarium, and down the hallway towards Hera's room, and that was when Theresa realized that something more serious then she thought was going on.

**That's the end of chapter 1, I hope you liked it, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 2, a quick note before hand.**

**In Love is Worth Fighting For I meant to mention that the heroes ages were different in the T.V show, so **

**I'm going to describe them here:**

**Theresa (in LIWFF- 18, in 5 Years Later-23)**

**Jay (In LIWFF- 18, in 5 Years later-23)**

**Archie (In LIWFF- 17, in 5 Years later-22)**

**Atlanta (In LIWFF- 18 in 5 Years later-23)**

**Herry (In LIWFF-17- in 5 Years later -22)**

**Neil (In LIWFF -17- in 5 Years later-22)**

**Odie (In LIWFF- 17-In 5 years later, still 17, since he doesn't age)**

**These ages will make more sense as the story goes on.**

**Now on with chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Chloe sighed and wiped away more tears as she watched one of her best friends, Sarah, walk out the door of the orphanage, never to return, she had just been adopted, and Sarah was the same age as Chloe, they were both thirteen, so it was very rare for children of their age to be adopted, parents only ever wanted babies, so of course Chloe assumed that Sarah and herself would be in the orphanage forever, and when they finally turned eighteen they would run away, and start a life together, however now Chloe was going to be stuck in the orphanage for what looked like forever.

"Chloe?" Came Sandra's voice, the owner of the orphanage, Chloe liked her, she was nice, and actually treated her with respect, after all most of the other children in the orphanage had never known their parents, Chloe on the other hand had watched her Mother, named Anna, be killed in front of her very eyes, by a man in a black suit, luckily, or unluckily depending on your point of view, Chloe ran away to safetyand Chloe had ran for days, trying to stay off the roads, in case that strange man had been following her.

She never stopped, she just kept running, stopping every once in a while to grab a drink from a stream, or to eat some wild berries, or mushrooms, her Mother had taught her which ones were good to eat, and which ones were poison. After surviving in the wild for about 6 or 7 months, Chloe was sure that she would be able to survive for the rest of her life in the wild, she had taught herself how to hunt, and even made a weapon out of a rock, and a stick. However one day while she was cooking a bird that she had killed over a fire, a bear had shown up to her make shift camp site, and while Chloe could have probably fought it off easily, her weapon was sitting by a tree behind her, and Chloe knew better then to run from a bear, so she took a small step back, trying to not intimidate the bear, luckily that worked, and she took another step backwards, and then another, _so far so good _she had thought to herself, as she took another step, before cursing as she tripped over a root that she had forgotten was sticking out of the ground, her fall caused the bear to turn growl at her, before running full blast at her. Chloe closed her eyes not wanting to watch the cause of her death running closer, and closer to her, however then everything changed, and when Chloe didn't hear the bear running at her anymore she risked a look, and almost had a heart attack when she saw a big strapping man shoot an arrow right at the bears heart, hitting it dead on, Chloe watched dumbfounded as the bear fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" The strange man had asked as he walked closer to her, Chloe stood up never taking her eyes off the man, he was older, maybe in his mid-fifties, and he had a long beard, and he was tall, he must have been well over six feet, but then again Chloe at the time had only been six, so of course he looked tall to her, now she almost came to his chin, so she didn't find him all that tall anymore. After he had introduced himself as Chris, he had taken Chloe, who was too tired to resist, to the orphanage and that's where she had met Sandra, Chris' wife, who once she had learned of what happened to Chloe's Mother, had taken her under her wing, and for the past seven years, and now that Chloe was thirteen she wished that she still had her Mother more so then ever, since there were things that she needed to know, but she had managed this long, by herself, and Chloe was sure that she could last three more years until she was eighteen, and she would finally be out of here.

"Are you alright?" Sandra said sitting down beside Chloe on the bed, and touching her shoulder.

"Yeah." Chloe said looking out the window as Sarah got into the car, and drove out of sight, to her new life.

"I know it's hard, but you'll be adopted too." Sandra said.

Chloe wanted to roll her eyes but she fought against the urge, Susan had gotten lucky, and the couple that had adopted her had wanted a teenager, that was a brunette, with brown eyes, and had dimples, and a petite figure, which is exactly what Susan was, not like Chloe who was a strawberry blonde, with blue eyes, and had no dimples when she smiled, or had more of a muscular build, Chloe wasn't like a guy by any stretch of the imagination, but she did enjoy working out, so she was a little bit more built then the average girl.

"I kind of want to be alone." Chloe said not meeting Sandra's gaze.

"Alright." Sandra said kissing Chloe's head, before walking to the door, before she turned the light off she turned back around to face her, "try and get some sleep."

"I will." Chloe said laying down, to make Sandra happy, although she knew that she would be getting no sleep tonight, without Sarah that meant that she would be the oldest orphan in the whole place, and that would also mean that she would have no one to talk to, sighing Chloe looked up at the moon as a tear escaped from her eyes, "I miss you Mom." She whispered as she closed her eyes letting more tears escape.

As Anna lead Odie to a place where he could feed she couldn't help but look at the moon, sighing she thought of her daughter, Chloe, Anna used to love watching the moon with her, sometimes it was the only way that Chloe would fall asleep, Anna would hum to her and rock her until finally Chloe fell asleep on her chest, and sometimes in her arms, how Anna wished that she could see her daughter one last time, to tell her that she was fine, well as fine as she could be being a vampire… but Anna couldn't risk hurting her.

"Are we almost there?" Odie asked sounding annoyed, although Anna was surprised that he wasn't attacking her, since Odie had just woken up and he would be dying of thirst, and usually when vampire's first wake up they can't control themselves, _how is Odie able to? _Anna thought to herself.

"We're almost there" Anna finally said, looking at Odie for a brief moment, the joys of being a vampire was at least they didn't have to watch where they were going, since they couldn't get hurt anyways, apparently Odie hadn't figured this out yet since he was looking straight ahead, never taking his eyes off where he was going.

"Odie, look at me." Anna commanded.

"Are you insane?" Odie asked fear in his voice.

"Trust me."

"How can I trust you when you haven't even let me feed yet?!" Odie asked, and Anna realized he was really mad now.

"Odie, we're almost there" Anna said looking ahead again, the clearing that she was looking for was just minutes away, "but haven't you noticed that you're not getting winded running?"

As Odie thought about this he realized that Anna was right, and he was able to talk while running something that he had never been able to do before "yeah I do." Odie said after a very brief moment, "I can think faster!" Odie said sounding excited.

"Good" Came Cronus' voice from the necklace, "we're going to need his brains when it comes time to break me out." Cronus sounded very pleased with himself, Anna was glad that only she could hear the necklace, since she was sure that if Odie had heard what Cronus had just said then he would never go along with it, after all he was, and probably still is, a hero.

"OK Odie, do you see that clearing up a head?" Anna asked.

Odie looked straight ahead, before nodding.

"That's where we're going." Anna said watching as Odie's pace picked up.

After Odie ran through the clearing he stopped dead in his tracks, since there was a baseball game going on, and as Odie looked at the people, he forgot all about the thirst.

"Odie, what's wrong?" Anna asked stopping beside him.

"I can't…" Odie began before running back through the clearing, Anna hesitated before following him.

"Odie!" She called trying to catch up to him, but to Anna's surprise Odie was running at an extremely fast pace.

"Odie stop!" Anna called, and finally Odie stopped, not meeting Anna's gaze.

"Odie, what is going on?!" Anna demanded, knowing that Cronus wasn't going to like this.

"I can't…" Odie stated again.

"Can't what?!" Anna demanded.

"Those people have families, they have lives!" Odie cried, "I can't kill them!" Odie said shaking his head, "I'd sooner starve to death."

Anna couldn't believe what she had just heard; she had never met a vampire that could resist the smell of human blood, "there is another way." Anna said thinking fast on her feet, she knew that Cronus wasn't going to like what she was about to say but, she refused to make Odie do something that he didn't want to.

"What's that?" Odie asked curiosity evident on his face.

"Take a deep breath." Anna commanded.

Odie took a breath, and at first all he could smell was the human blood, he let out a small snarl.

"Focus Odie, not on the humans" Anna said upon hearing Odie's snarl.

Odie tried again, this time he smelled something different, it had a gamey smell to it, almost like it could be an animal, when Odie opened his eyes he looked at Anna, clearly she smelled it too.

"Follow your instincts, Odie." Anna said turning Odie in the direction of the smell, "you can do it." She whispered in his ear, as Odie took another deep breath before taking off in the direction of the smell.

As Odie ran deeper into the woods, it didn't take him long to figure out what he had been smelling, since he found a deer drinking from a river, a few minutes later, Odie hesitated for a moment looking at the deer, jumping into the air, landing on the deer's back, breaking it, Odie smiled as he picked the deer up like it weighed nothing and began sucking the sweet blood out of the its neck.

Anna watched as Odie finished off the deer, she had fed before she had woken Odie up, so that she wouldn't kill him when she had to drink his blood, once Odie was done with the deer he dropped it before looking at Anna, with a confused look on his face.

"Odie, are you alright?" Anna asked running beside him.

"Yeah." Odie said looking down at the deer.

"It's OK Odie." Anna said putting an arm around him.

"I feel bad that I killed an innocent deer." Odie admitted, "but I'm glad that it wasn't a human."

"Did it quench your thirst?" Anna asked curiously, she had never tried drinking an animals' blood before, when she had been turned she fed on a human and had never looked back.

"Yeah." Odie said smiling, "hey Anna, does this mean that I can live on animals' blood?" Odie asked sounding hopeful.

"I guess." Anna said before looking up at the sky, "we should get back it's almost dawn, when we wake back up then we'll see how you feel, OK?" Anna asked.

"Wake up?" Odie asked confusion evident on his face.

"Come on." Anna said as she began running again, Odie looked down at the deer one last time, guilt washing over him, "I'm sorry" he whispered before running after Anna.

Theresa held her breath as Persephone and herself walked into Hera's room, where Hera was talking to Zeus, upon hearing the door open they stopped their conversation and looked at both of them.

"Theresa." Hera said surprised as she stood up from behind her desk, Zeus remained sitting. "What are you doing here? I assumed you would be getting ready for the prom." Hera said before finally noticing the concerned look on Persephone's face, "what's wrong?" Hera asked as she looked at Theresa, and Theresa wondered if the same confusion she was feeling was written on her face.

"Hera" Persephone said before running over to Hera and whispering in her ear, Theresa looked at Zeus who shrugged, "girls" he mouthed to Theresa before rolling his eyes, and in spite of herself Theresa smiled, although it didn't last long since not a minute later, Persephone and Hera both turned to face her, and the looks on their faces told Theresa that something must be wrong.

"Theresa" Hera began, "in your vision you say that you changed into something?"

"Yes." Theresa said remembering how she had all of a sudden found herself on all fours, and had thrown Odie off of her.

"You also saw Odie, and you think that he was a vampire?"

"I'm more then certain that he was" Theresa said remembering how Odie had had the blood around his mouth.

"That's not good…" Zeus said trailing off as he looked at Hera.

"No it's not." Hera said sitting back in the chair.

"Why?" Theresa demanded.

"Theresa, in a few weeks the planets are going to be aligning again…" Persephone finally stated.

"What?!" Theresa said feeling light headed, Persephone noticed this and rushed over and grabbed her arm before she could fall over.

"We're going to do all we can to make sure that Cronus stays in Tarturas, but if Odie is in fact a vampire then that's going to be difficult…" Hera said looking at Zeus.

"We have to make sure he doesn't get out!" Theresa said almost yelling, she couldn't go through that again she just couldn't, not when her life was almost perfect, and she had just gotten over, well kind of over, Odie's death.

"And we will." Persephone said in a final tone.

"How?" Theresa asked.

Persephone looked at Hera who nodded, Persephone nodded back before looking at Theresa again, "Theresa, you're a shape shifter."

"I'm a what?" Theresa asked shocked.

"Theresa, in your vision you changed into a werewolf, you have the power to do that."

"But why didn't I have the power to do that when I was a teenager?" Theresa asked not fully believing what she had just been told.

"Because your powers are growing, you've always had the power to, but you weren't strong enough when you were a teenager, now that you're twenty three, your sixth sense is much stronger." Persephone said Theresa couldn't believe what she had just heard; she could turn into a werewolf?

"So how do I turn into one?" Theresa said unable to say the word werewolf.

"That's what we're going to have to figure out, Persephone will help you." Hera said smiling at her.

"Of course I will!" Persephone said excitedly hugging Theresa, "it'll be just like old times!"

"And when we do find out, hopefully it'll be before the planets align, we're going to have to talk to the Oracle." Hera said.

"But not tonight." Zeus said noticing that Theresa looked over whelmed, standing up and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "go home, and get yourself ready for tonight."

"OK." Theresa said as she walked out of the room and back down the hall, once she made it to her car Theresa broke down and started crying, she had just gotten her life back on track, and now she had this to worry about, but Theresa knew that she couldn't tell her friends, well not tonight, she wouldn't ruin their fun, since this was the prom that they hadn't gotten when they graduated, plus this would be the first time in at least three years that they would all be together again, and Theresa wouldn't ruin that. Taking a deep breath Theresa wiped away tears before looking at the clock on her dash board, she had just over a half hour before Jay would be at her pace to pick her up.

"Looks like I'm going to be fashionably late." Theresa said smiling to herself; she was always running late for one reason or another, so she was sure that Jay wouldn't mind waiting… again.

As Theresa pulled into her driveway she was pleasantly surprised to see that Jay wasn't there yet, "perfect" she said to herself, running inside, nearly bumping into her father who she wasn't expecting to see in the foyer.

"Oops sorry Dad." Theresa said forcing a smile.

"Where have you been?" He asked looking kind of annoyed, sometimes Theresa thought that he forgot that he was twenty three, and not a child anymore.

"I just went out for a drive, didn't you get my note?"

"Yeah I did." Bill said taking it out of his pocket, "pretty long drive though, don't you have that prom reunion thing tonight?"

"Yeah I do, in fact I do need to go get ready." Theresa said kissing her Dad on the cheek, running for the stairs, Bill watched as she disappeared upstairs and heard her door shut, smiling he shook his head, before walking into the living room sitting down on the couch turning the T.V on.

As Jay pulled into Theresa's driveway, he began feeling sick as the nerves came over him, what would he do if Bill said no? Or worse what happens if Theresa said no? How would he react?

"It's OK Jay." He whispered to himself, "Think of all the things that you've been through." Taking a deep breath Jay felt into his pocket, to make sure the ring was still there, smiling when he felt the box; Jay got out of the car, and walked to the door, at a much slower pace than usual. After Jay made it to the door he knocked on it, and held his breath as the door knob turned and the door opened revealing Bill.

For what felt like an eternity neither one of them spoke, finally Jay cleared his throat, in hopes that his voice wouldn't go high pitched like it always did when he was nervous. "Hello sir." Jay said happy that his voice stayed at the right pitch, but even Jay could hear that he sounded nervous, and if he could hear it Bill could definitely.

"Jay." Bill said after a moment stepping back and opening the door wider so that Jay could step in, once he did both Bill and Jay stood in the foyer awkwardly.

"Uh can I talk to you for a second, sir?" Jay said a few moments later.

"Yes, but let me go see if Theresa's ready." Bill said not waiting for a response before walking up the stairs, Jay watched taken a little a back, Bill and him had never exactly been that close but usually he was more talkative then that.

Bill didn't even bother knocking on Theresa's door, he instead ran into his office locking the door and leaning on it. Bill knew exactly what Jay wanted to ask him, he had seen the signs for the past few weeks, Jay had been spending a lot more time with Theresa, and they had been talking about possibly moving out together, and even as Jay had walked into the house Bill had seen the nervous look on Jay's face, it was the face that every man had before they asked the father for permission to marry their daughter, Bill had gone through it when he was going to marry his wife, Elizabeth. As Bill thought of Elizabeth he had to fight tears, how happy and excited she would be that Theresa was going to be getting married, she would be handling it a lot better than Bill was. Sighing he walked to his desk, and looked at a picture of Theresa and himself dancing, back when she was seven, how Bill missed it when she was a child, he had missed quite a bit of her growing up since he had taken a lot of business trips, and after the death of Elizabeth he was all alone and was trying to keep the business going, and be a father, sometimes he wondered if he had done a good job, but as Bill looked at Theresa, now that she was a young woman, he knew that he did, and now it was time for her to start her new life with Jay. Sitting down at his desk Bill looked at Elizabeth, before pouring himself a small glass of Whiskey, raising it up to the picture, "well Elizabeth our little girl is getting married" Bill said before taking a drink.

Jay walked into the living room looking around at the pictures of Theresa, and there were quite a few of them, especially since she was an only child, in one of the photos she was dressed up like a princess, wearing a tiara, and in another one she was having a tea party with her stuffed animals. As Jay kept looking he smiled as he came across a family portrait of Bill, Theresa, and her Mother, Jay picked it up to examine it closer, in it Theresa couldn't have been more than ten, and Jay realized that that would have been the last family portrait where it would be all three of them, since her Mother had died when Theresa had just turned eleven, putting the picture down Jay looked at the next one down the line, it was one that Jay had seen numerous times, especially since it was her background on her phone, it was a picture of Theresa and her father dancing. Smiling Jay remembered that Theresa had told him that after her Mother had died; dancing with her father was the only thing that cheered her up, they had always been close but after the death of her Mother they became even closer. Jay, was sure that Bill must have known why he was here, well to pick up Theresa for the prom, but also Bill must have noticed how nervous Jay was, since he knew that he wasn't hiding that very well, and that's probably why Bill disappeared upstairs, Jay had never even heard him knock on Theresa's door. Smiling again Jay leaned into look at another picture, and was taken aback as he heard Bill's voice, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard him come back downstairs.

"Ain't she something, son?" Bill asked as he walked over and stood beside Jay.

Smiling Jay looked at the pictures one last time before looking at Bill, "yeah she's quite a woman."

At hearing that Bill fought back tears, it was hard to think of his little girl as a woman, in his eyes she was still the same little girl in the pictures that Jay had been looking at, the same girl who enjoyed dressing up like a princess, who would stand on his toes and dance with him around the living room, but it was true Theresa was twenty three, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" Jay asked after a moment.

"Sure." Bill said walking over to the couch and sitting down, he didn't want to let Jay know that he knew what the question was, he would much rather be asked for his daughter's hand in marriage, and he was quite impressed that Jay was willing to ask him, he was a good guy.

Jay hesitated before sitting on the couch across from Bill, for a few minutes neither one of them said anything.

"What's your question?" Bill asked ending the awkward silence.

"Well sir," Jay began taking a deep breath, "I'd like to ask you for Theresa's hand in marriage." Jay said hoping that he didn't talk too fast since he wasn't sure if he would be able to repeat himself.

Bill eyed Jay before crossing his arms, "well Jay why do you want to marry my daughter?" Bill asked sounding like he was interviewing someone for a job rather than talking to his future son in law, but he wanted to make sure that Jay was truly ready to marry his one and only daughter.

"Well…" Jay began, "I love her, sir, whenever I'm having a bad day simply holding her in my arms makes everything better, she's my everything, and I can't imagine my life without her, I love her more than anything else in this world, and I just want to start the next chapter of my life with her, and I never want to go a day without Theresa, I want to have a family, and go on more adventures, and I want us to grow old together." Jay said smiling, "I love her more than words can explain, and I don't know what I would ever do if I lost her, she is my life."

As Jay finished Bill examined him for a moment before standing up holding out his hand, Jay stood up taking his hand and shaking it, "I give you my blessing Jay, I don't think she could do any better then you." Bill said smiling.

"Thank you, sir." Jay said smiling and trying to stop himself from jumping up and down.

"One more thing, Jay." Bill said causing Jay to get nervous again, what would Bill ask of him?

"Stop with the sir stuff, if you're going to be my son in law you can call me Bill." Bill said smiling.

"Oh of course sir… uh Bill." Jay said trying to get used to calling him by his first name, laughing Bill and Jay both looked as one of the maids walked into the room.

"Ah Lucy" Bill said nodding his head at her.

"Good evening sir" Lucy said nodding at Bill, before smiling at Jay, "Theresa's ready whenever you are."

"Perfect thank you, Lucy" Bill said "tell her we'll be ready in just a moment." Lucy nodded and walked out of the room, Bill then turned to Jay putting a hand on his shoulder, "you ready, son?"

"Yes." Jay said as he and Bill walked back into the foyer, and Jay walked to the little table beside the door picking up the corsage that he had bought for Theresa.

"Here she comes!" Lucy called as Jay heard Theresa's door open, he heard her soft footsteps walking to the stairs, and as she emerged at the top of the stairs Jay felt his heart skip a beat, Theresa was wearing a floor length, form fitting dark blue dress, that had sparkles all over it, making it glimmer, her hair was in a bun, and she had a small tiara in it, laughing to himself Jay couldn't help but remember the photo of her dressed up like a princess, now she was a princess.

As Theresa walked down the stairs the only thing she could think of was that she hoped that she didn't fall, while she could walk in heels she hadn't actually practiced walking in the dress and heels. Once she made it to the bottom of the stairs she let out a small sigh of relief, and smiled as Jay walked over to her, pulling Theresa into a hug before staring into each other's eyes.

"You look beautiful." Jay said in awe, he always thought Theresa looked beautiful but she looked even more so tonight.

"And you look very handsome." Theresa said smiling.

Jay couldn't help himself as he leaned his head down until their lips met, which since Theresa was wearing heels wasn't much.

"Ahem." Bill said clearing his throat, causing Jay and Theresa to stop kissing and look at him, "shall I leave you two alone?" Bill asked laughing.

"No Daddy." Theresa said blushing.

Jay could feel himself blushing as well, but he lifted up Theresa's hand kissing it before putting the corsage on her wrist, Theresa smiled as she looked at it, he had gotten a pretty simple corsage but it matched her dress perfectly, it was blue and white, "oh Jay it's perfect!" Theresa said as Lucy walked over holding the boutonniere, she had gotten for Jay.

"I hope I know how to do this" Theresa said laughing.

"Just don't stab me with it." Jay said laughing as well; Theresa focused and managed to put the boutonniere on Jay without stabbing him.

"We'd better get going." Jay said a few moments later.

"Alright." Theresa said turning to face Bill, who was fighting back tears.

"Jay, why don't you go start the car?" Theresa asked, Jay nodded walking outside.

"Dad, are you OK?" Theresa asked, Bill after Jay had closed the door.

"Yeah." Bill said smiling at Theresa, "you just look so beautiful and you reminded me of your Mother."

"I miss her too Dad." Theresa said as fighting back tears, so that she wouldn't ruin her make-up, Bill pulled her into a hug.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Dad." Theresa said smiling up at him, as she remembered when she was a little girl and she used to play dress up, and how she used to dance with him, but that was years ago. Theresa was so glad that, thanks to her friends she and her father were still alive.

"You'd better get going." Bill said hugging Theresa once more.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Theresa said as she walked out the door and got into Jay's car. Bill watched as Jay and Theresa kissed again, before Jay drove out of the driveway and drove out of sight, smiling Bill closed the door and walked back into the living room sitting on the couch as he thought of the night that he had asked Elizabeth to marry him, and the night that Theresa was born.

**That's the end of Chapter 2, I hope that you liked it. **

**I don't own Class of The Titans, nor do I own Stealing Cinderella, (see if you can guess where I used the line from that song).**

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jay couldn't help but look over at Theresa every once in a while and smiling, she looked so beautiful and sometimes Jay couldn't believe how lucky he was that he had her as his girlfriend and in just a few short hours, God willing, Theresa would be his fiancé.

"Um Jay, are you planning on going through this green light, or would you like to wait for the next one?" Theresa asked looking at Jay and smirking, Jay looked at the light he had stopped at confused, it was green and the pedestrian countdown was at ten, "oops" Jay said slightly embarrassed as he pressed the gas with a little bit too much force, almost giving both him and Theresa whip flash.

"Uh Jay, are you OK?" Theresa asked once Jay slowed down the car a little bit, he was acting very out of character, and besides it was Theresa who had a secret that she needed to keep, at least for tonight, she couldn't let her friends know that she just found out she was a shape shifter a few hours ago, this evening wouldn't be ruined, especially since this was the first time in years that they would all, mostly all, be together again.

"Yeah." Jay said laughing, "Just excited I guess." Jay could feel Theresa staring at him, and was glad that she couldn't read his mind, since that would ruin the surprise.

"I'm excited too," Theresa said squeezing his hand, "but let's try to make it to the school alive." Theresa said laughing, and feeling quite pleased with herself when her laugh came out sounding sincere, since she was feeling sick inside, what would she do if these new shapeshifting powers decided to show themselves tonight? Had Neil or Herry told their wives about their powers? Or what they had done in high school? Theresa didn't want to have to risk Krista and Gisele running out of the prom tonight because Theresa had turned into a… actually she wasn't sure what she would change into, and that was even worse…

"How about you, are you OK?" Jay asked, bringing Theresa out of her daydream, they were at the school, and Jay had just parked, from the looks of it they were the first ones there.

"Yeah I'm good." Theresa said smiling at Jay, as she took out a mirror out of her purse to check her make-up.

"You look beautiful." Jay said turning Theresa's face gently, so that they were staring into each other's eyes "as beautiful as the day I first met you, in fact you're even more beautiful, and I'm so happy to call you mine." Jay said moving in closer until their lips met.

"You're so sweet, Jay." Theresa said smiling, she couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend then him, he always made her feel special, maybe hiding this secret from him wasn't the best idea…

"Jay," Theresa began, "I have something to tell you…" Theresa began.

"Me first." Jay said as he reached into his pocket, just as he felt the ring box and was about to pull it out, they were startled by a knock on the window, turning around Theresa screamed as she saw Atlanta standing there, and immediately opened the door, jumping into Atlanta's arms.

"Atlanta!" Theresa screamed!

"Theresa!" Atlanta screamed as they began jumping around, still screaming.

Sighing Jay got out of the car, and walked over to where Archie was standing, covering his ears, Jay laughed as he tapped Archie's shoulder.

"Jay!" Archie said as he extended his hand out, Jay took it and then they wrapped one arm each other awkwardly, in a man hug.

"How's it going?" Jay asked as he and Archie watched Theresa and Atlanta talking and laughing, they had finally finished hopping around like rabbits, so that was a start.

"Good." Archie said after a moment, "some things never change though, eh?" Archie said laughing as he thought back to when him and Atlanta's had gotten married, when Atlanta had asked Theresa to be her maid of honor, they had begun hopping around exactly the same way.

"Nope." Jay said touching his pocket making sure the ring box was still there, smiling when he felt it.

"Jay, are you OK?" Atlanta asked as she Theresa walked back over to the guys.

"He's been acting a little bit off for the past fifteen minutes," Theresa said "he was fine when he came to pick me up, and then on the way here he just started acting odd." She said giving Jay an odd look; he gave her a small smile to re assure her.

"Where's my hug?" Archie asked tapping Theresa on the shoulder, smiling Theresa hugged him, "hey Archie, it's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah we must do this more often." Jay said as he and Atlanta hugged.

"We must." Atlanta agreed, as she walked over to Archie taking his hand, Archie smiled and kissed the top of her head, Atlanta smiled up at him.

Theresa couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off with Jay, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it could be? Why did he look so nervous? And he was checking his pocket a lot… maybe checking to see if his wallet was still in there? But it was an open bar tonight and they had already gotten and paid for a motel room nearby so that he wouldn't have to drive home, and odds are he didn't even have his wallet on him, so that couldn't be it, but if it wasn't then what could it be?

"Theresa?"

"Hmm?" Theresa asked turning to face Atlanta who was snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Are you OK" Atlanta asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Theresa said smiling, "just day dreaming."

"What else is new?" Came a voice that caused Jay, Theresa, Archie, and Atlanta to grin from ear to ear, "Neil!" They all said at the same time running over to him, and his wife, Krista.

"How have you been?!" Jay asked shaking Neil's hand, pulling him into another awkward man hug.

"Great." Neil said laughing, as he shook Archie's hand and gave him an awkward one armed man hug as well.

"Hey Neil, and Krista," Theresa said smiling, "congratulations on the soon to be new baby!" Theresa said hugging Neil, and then hugging Krista."

"Thanks." Krista said rubbing her stomach.

"Congratulations!" Atlanta said hugging Neil, and then waiting until Archie was done hugging Krista before hugging her.

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" Came Herry's voice from his truck.

"Herry!" Theresa screeched running over to his truck, as Herry opened the door, giving her a big bear hug, Jay smiled, most guys would probably get jealous that their girlfriends greeted a guy like that, but Jay knew that Theresa and Herry had always had a brother and sister relationship, and that was fine with him.

"Herry!" Jay said holding out his hand, Herry however looked at it before pulling Jay into a bear hug himself.

"Jay! How are you?!" Herry asked laughing.

"Good." Jay said trying to catch his breath.

"Herry, darling, I know you're excited to see your friends again, but maybe Jay would like to enjoy the party tonight, and not be in the hospital because you squeezed him too tightly." Gisele said laughing, as she got out of the truck.

"Oops, sorry Jay." Herry said letting him go.

"No problem." Jay said laughing, before turning to whisper in Theresa's ear, "some things never change." Theresa laughed, as Herry, and Gisele said hello to everyone.

"We should grab Tim, and then head into the school." Herry said looking at Gisele who nodded.

"Who's Tim?" Neil asked confused.

Gisele didn't say anything she just smiled.

"This is Tim." Herry said, as he returned to Gisele's side holding a car seat, and everyone could see a tiny sleeping baby.

"Wow, Herry!" Jay said patting his back.

"Come on, let's head inside." Herry said leading everyone away except for Archie, Atlanta, and Theresa, once everyone was out of earshot Theresa turned to Atlanta.

"Are you alright?" Theresa asked placing a hand on her shoulder, Atlanta had only told Theresa about the still birth that she had had a year ago, and Theresa knew that when Atlanta had seen that Krista was pregnant, and almost in her last trimester, and that Gisele and Herry had a baby.

"Yeah…" Atlanta said fighting back tears, "Archie, I want to talk to Theresa alone."

"OK." Archie said kissing Atlanta's forehead before walking away to join the others.

Once Archie had left, neither Atlanta or Theresa spoke for a few very long minutes.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Atlanta asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Of course." Theresa said giving Atlanta a reassuring smile.

Atlanta smiled back at Theresa before looking up at the sky, it was cloudy tonight, so no stars to look at, sighing Atlanta settled on looking at her hands, "You know about what happened a year ago." Atlanta stated, and Theresa knew it wasn't a question, so she waited for Atlanta to continue, "Archie suggested adoption."

"Really?" Theresa said surprised, she was more surprised that Archie had suggested it, but then again he was a lot more mature now, then he was in high school, and he obviously loved Atlanta a lot.

"Yeah, and to be honest I love the idea, I just really wanted your opinion." Atlanta said looking at Theresa.

Smiling Theresa squeezed Atlanta's hand, "I think you should do whatever makes Atlanta and Archie happy."

"Thanks Theresa." Atlanta said smiling back and giving Theresa a hug.

"We should probably get inside, and join the others." Atlanta said, Theresa nodded as they both ran back into the school where their lives had been changed forever.

As Atlanta and Theresa reached the rest of their friends, they were confused as to why their friends were standing outside the gym.

"Ah there you are!" Archie said running to Atlanta, pulling her into a hug, "are you OK?"

Atlanta smiled and kissed Archie's cheek, "let's do it!" Atlanta said unable to hide the excitement in her voice, Archie instantly knew what she was talking about, and smiled down at her, before leaning his head slightly until their lips met.

Theresa smiled as she watched Archie and Atlanta end their kiss, they loved each other so much, and they would be awesome parents.

"Hey." Jay said as Theresa stood beside him.

"Hey." Theresa said smiling, "what's going on, why haven't we been allowed in yet?"

"Persephone, and Aphrodite." Jay whispered smiling.

"Ah." Theresa said giggling, Persephone and Aphrodite would want to make sure the room looked absolutely perfect.

"Well I hope they let us in soon." Krista said, and Theresa could tell that she was incredibly hot and uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Neil asked concerned.

"I think I need a drink." Krista said leaning against a wall, as Neil took her hand, squeezing it.

"I'll grab you one." Theresa said, turning to walk away.

"Do you want me to come?" Jay asked, maybe he would find the perfect spot to propose if he went with her.

"No, I still remember my way around." Theresa said smiling at Jay, before walking away.

"OK." Jay said trying to hide the disappointment on his face.

While Theresa rushed to the cafeteria she couldn't help but smile in spite of herself, New Olympia High was where most of her fondest memories were, well when Theresa and her friends weren't fighting a god who was completely nuts.

Theresa smiled when she reached the cafeteria, however as she reached for the door she began having a vision, in this vision Theresa could see the planets aligning, and then a bright light, possibly from the sun changed it to Odie, and a girl who Theresa didn't recognize, breaking Cronus out of Tarturas. As the vision ended Theresa had to grip the door handle to stop herself from falling.

"Oh my God!" Theresa said trying to stop the tears that were filling up in her eyes, _this can't happen again_, Theresa thought to herself.

"Theresa, where are you?" Came Neil's voice from down the hall, Theresa quickly steadied herself and walked into the cafeteria so that she wouldn't look suspicious, she refused to ruin tonight, she would go and see the Oracle tomorrow, and ask him when the planets were going to be aligning, that way Theresa would at least know how long she had to perfect her shape shifting power.

"Theresa?" Came Neil's voice as he was leaning in the doorway of the cafeteria.

"Yeah?" Theresa answered, happy that her voice sounded normal.

"Did you get Krista her water?"

Theresa had almost forgotten about that, and took a toonie out of her purse putting it into the machine, and then grabbing the bottle of water after it fell out, "right here!" Theresa said walking towards Neil.

"What took you so long?" Neil asked as they began walking down the hall towards the others.

"Uh I got lost." Theresa said, hoping that Neil would believe her.

"Really?" Neil asked giving Theresa a strange look, "it's only been five years, besides aren't you still physic, couldn't you have used that sixth sense to find the cafeteria?"

"I didn't think of that." Theresa said her voice harsher then she intended.

"K sorry, it was just a suggestion." Neil said taking the water bottle out of Theresa's hand, before beginning to run, once Neil was out of sight, Theresa took a deep breath to steady herself, she couldn't let Jay know something was wrong, and he had been very good at reading her.

"Ah there you are Theresa!" Persephone said smiling as Theresa rounded the corner.

"Sorry, I got lost." Theresa said standing beside Jay, she could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look at him, Theresa just stared at Persephone and Aphrodite.

"Now that Theresa's here, we can show you the room!" Aphrodite said excitedly, "and may I start off by saying you all look smashing tonight?" Aphrodite said smiling, "and I am so happy that you all found true love."

Theresa saw out of the corner of her eye Herry hugging Gisele, and saw Archie and Atlanta kiss, she then felt Jay wrap his arm around her kissing her head, Theresa turned smiling at Jay, apparently her smile looked convincing enough since Jay smiled back, and all Theresa could see was love in his eyes.

"Alright, now let's get the party started!" Persephone said as her and Aphrodite pushed the doors open, revealing the gym in all its glory.

The theme was "winter wonderland" with snowflakes, all different sizes, and shapes, some blue some white some purple on the walls hanging by strings, there were two giant snow men on the stage, next to the microphone where they could make speeches if they'd like, the floor was covered in fake snow, and on the tables sat blue and white table cloths, it was a beautiful room, and it didn't look like a gym at all, Persephone and Aphrodite had done an amazing job.

"Wow!" Atlanta said in awe as she looked around taking everything in.

"This looks beautiful!" Krista said holding Tim in her arms, Herry smiled before leaning down to her ear, "I am so excited to spend prom with the love of my life." Krista blushed turning her head to kiss his cheek, "I love you too."

"Welcome everyone!" Hera said running over to everyone, hugging the heroes first, before turning her attention to Krista and Gisele, "it's very nice to meet you." Hera said before stepping aside, "please take your seats and make yourselves comfortable, dinner and speeches will begin very soon.

As everyone did as they were told, it wasn't long before Hephaestus, and Hercules came out with dinner, and then Hera went up to the podium to make the first speech.

"I must say it is so nice to see everyone again, the school has been a lot quieter without you six," she said laughing, "you all accomplished so much and should be very proud of your selves." As the heroes thought about everything they had been through they couldn't help but feel proud, except for Theresa who felt sick to her stomach as she kept remembering her vision no matter how much she tried to repress it, once Hera was done with her speech, Persephone made a speech laughing as she remembered all of their awkward teenage years, followed by Aphrodite, who brought up the Valentines day when everyone was at odds with each other, and Neil had shaved his head, causing Krista to tell him that he should do it again before the baby comes, since he took so much longer to get ready then she did, and she would need help with the baby, which made all the heroes laugh since some things never change.

"Man, it is so good to see everyone again!" Herry said smiling, once the speeches were finished.

Jay smiled as well, as he looked at all of his friends, before sighing, "let's not forget part of the reason why we're here."

"Odie…" everyone said as they all felt sadness wash over them remembering their friend.

"I owe him so much," Jay said looking at Theresa, "if it wasn't for him I would have lost the love of my life, and I can't even thank him…" Jay said sighing; Theresa took Jay's his hand squeezing it.

"To Odie!" Archie said raising his glass in the air, the others followed and clinked their glasses together,  
"to Odie!" they all said before taking a drink.

Once dinner was finished, Jay was trying to figure out how he was going to propose to Theresa, it was getting late, and he wanted to do it before the night was finished, but he wanted it to be romantic, but how? As Jay looked around the gym his eyes settled on the microphone, and that's when he got an idea, smiling Jay walked to the stage jumping up on it.

"Um hello?" Jay said tapping the microphone to make sure that it was on, "Hi everyone." Jay said as he realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

"What's Jay doing?" Atlanta asked Theresa.

Theresa shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Um I actually want to dedicate a song to my beautiful girlfriend Theresa." Jay said feeling himself blush slightly, "so uh here it goes." Jay said clearing his throat, as the music began playing **(A/N this song is "Marry you" by Bruno Mars, if you wanted to listen to it during this part of the story)**

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby I think I want to marry you."

Theresa gasped as the words left Jay's mouth, "um was that just a proposal?" She whispered to Atlanta.

Smiling Atlanta nodded, "I think so."

"Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you." Jay sang hoping that he was carrying the tune OK.

"Wow!" Gisele said smiling at Herry, before looking at Theresa and then at Jay "that boy is sure romantic!"

"More romantic then I?" Herry asked laughing, Gisele just rolled her eyes as she watched Jay jump off the stage, still holding the microphone, walking over to Theresa taking her hand.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready."

Jay said getting down on one knee taking the ring out of his pocket, Theresa could hardly breathe as the words left Jay's mouth again,

"Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby,I think I wanna marry you?" This time Jay changed it into a question, "well Theresa, will you marry me?" Jay asked after staring into her beautiful emerald green eyes for a few very long moments.

"Yes!" Theresa said as tears fell down her face, "I will marry you, Jay!"

Jay smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger, before picking Theresa up in his arms spinning her around before they kissed.

"Congratulations!" Atlanta screamed as she interrupted their kiss, laughing Theresa held out her hand so that Atlanta could see the diamond that Jay had just given her, "oh my God it's gorgeous!" Atlanta said hugging Theresa again.

Jay smiled as everyone crowded around him and Theresa congratulating them and celebrating, and that was when Jay knew that his life would be perfect from here on in.

Odie was confused; he didn't feel tired, so why did he and Anna have to sleep?

"Anna, what happens if vampires are out in the sunlight?" Odie asked.

"Well we burn up." Anna said as she dragged Odie through the door of the abandoned house that she had been living in for the past few months, it was very close to dawn now.

"So wait, I can never see sun light again?" Odie asked sounding disappointed, he loved the sun.

Anna shook her head, "it will kill you Odie."

"Oh." Odie said sighing. "So what, we sleep all day?" Odie asked.

"It's up to you, we don't need sleep but it does give you something to do." Anna said walking past Odie and down a hall way, Odie followed, "We do have beds." Anna said pointing to one of the rooms, probably Odie's.

"We don't sleep in coffins?" Odie asked surprised, "but I thought that's what vampires did?"

Anna laughed as she patted Odie's back, "Oh Odie, you're so cute."

"Um thanks…" Odie said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry" Anna said, "It's just that you shouldn't believe everything you read."

"Ah OK." Odie said not sure of what else to say.

"Besides we need to know how the animal blood affected you, and rest will be the best way to test that." Anna said.

"How will that help?" Odie asked confused.

"If you wake up tonight starving then I'm afraid that that means that you can't survive on an animal blood diet."

"But I can't drink a human's blood…" Odie said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't you want to see your friends again someday?"

"Well yeah." Odie said sighing as he remembered how much he missed them.

"Then you're going to need to do whatever it takes to stay alive." Anna said placing a hand on Odie's shoulder, "now go get some rest."

Odie nodded walking into the room, closing the door behind him, as he walked to the bed, he couldn't help but notice a mirror on the wall right by his bed, and decided to see what he looked like now that he was a vampire, however as he walked closer to it, he noticed that there was no reflection, sighing Odie walked to his bed, sitting on the edge before laying down, being a vampire wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Anna sighed as she walked into her room, how she wished that she could make Odie feel better, but she knew the only way that he would feel better was to become mortal again, and that would never happen again.

"_Anna!" _Came cronus' voice through the necklace, Anna sighed in exasperation he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now and Cronus sounded angry.

"_Yes, Cronus?" _Anna thought.

"_Did I hear you say that Odie drank animal blood?!" _He demanded.

"Yes, he didn't want to drink human blood, what's the big deal?"

Anna could tell by Cronus's deep sigh that she had done something terribly wrong.

"_Do I need to remind you that I need both you and Odie to be strong in three months when the planets align, and you both come to break me out?"_

Anna rolled her eyes, how many times was he going to talk about the stupid planets aligning, and him finally being free? If it was up to her she wouldn't even be helping him, but she had to keep her daughter safe at all costs.

"_I remember." _Anna thought a few moments later.

"_Well Odie is not going to be strong enough just drinking animal blood, he needs human blood."_

"_But I can't force it down his throat!" _

"_Stupid girl"_ Cronus thought and Anna had to fight back a growl, she hated it when Cronus called her stupid _"look if he doesn't drink human blood, then I will still find a way out of here, and I will kill your daughter, so it's up to you." _

Anna clenched her teeth together as she fought back a growl harder this time, Cronus was already mad enough at her.

"_As you wish, Cronus." _Anna said trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"_Good." _Cronus said laughing as his voice left her head finally.

"Oh God, what am I going to do?" Anna asked herself as she rested her head against her wall wishing that she was dead instead of having to deal with this.

End chapter 3.

I DO NOT own Class of the titans, or Marry you (by Bruno Mars), I just really like the song.

I would also like to say that there's probably going to be one more slow chapter and then the story is going to really pick up.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Theresa smiled as she rested her head on Jay's shoulder, the whole night had been perfect, between the six of them reliving memories from when they had all been teenagers, to getting to talk to Krista, and Gisele, and of course getting engaged, it had truly been a magical evening.

"Well here we are." Jay said bringing Theresa out of her daydream, sighing she lifted her head, and sure enough they were back at her house.

"I don't want to leave you." Theresa said sadness washing over her.

Jay smiled kissing her cheek, "neither do I, but I'll be back here bright and early tomorrow morning and we'll go see my parents to tell them the good news."

Theresa smiled back at him, as she leaned in closer until their lips touched.

"I love you." Jay whispered as there kiss ended.

"I love you too." Theresa said, as she turned her head to look at her house, smiling when she saw the curtains move, "I think my Dad is waiting for me to come in." Theresa said feeling excited to tell him the good news.

"I asked his permission to marry you in case you're wondering." Jay said squeezing her hand.

Theresa smiled at him; she hadn't really even thought about whether or not Jay had asked her Dad for permission, but thinking about it now it must have meant a lot to him that Jay had taken the imitative to ask him for her hand in marriage.

"Thanks Jay." Theresa said kissing his cheek.

"You'd better get inside though, I think we both need to try and get some sleep." Jay said smiling, Theresa nodded before getting out of the car, "until tomorrow, my love." Jay said blowing a kiss at Theresa, she laughed as she walked to the front door of her house, turning to wave one last goodbye to Jay before he drove out of her driveway and down the street, letting out a happy sigh, Theresa turned the handle to her house and walked in, almost bumping into her Dad who was standing right behind the door.

"Oh hi Dad." Theresa said surprised, she had seen him looking out the curtains at her and Jay but that had been in the living room.

"Hi, Theresa." Her Dad said slightly embarrassed, "did you have a fun evening?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, it was awesome seeing everyone again." Theresa said smiling, as she saw him looking down at her hands which were at her sides, and Theresa knew he wanted to ask if Jay had asked her to marry him, Theresa smiled as she held up her hand revealing the ring to her Dad.

"Dad, I'm engaged!" Theresa said a little louder then she intended, since most of the maids would be a sleep.

"Congratulations!" Her Dad said pulling Theresa into a hug, fighting back tears, "my little girl is getting married, if your Mother was here she would be so excited." At the mention of her Mother Theresa felt her throat close a little, as she fought back tears, how she wished that her Mother was still alive so that she could celebrate this moment with both her parents.

"Come on let's go have some hot chocolate and you can tell me how he proposed." Theresa's Dad said walking into the kitchen; Theresa smiled wiping away a tear that had escaped from her eye as she followed him into the kitchen.

Anna listened intensely for the footsteps of her friend, Cassandra, a witch, she was going to be putting a spell on Odie so that the animal blood wouldn't work on him, and he would have no choice but to drink human blood, and since Odie was asleep Anna would have to do it quickly, especially since the planets would be aligning in three months, and when it was time to break Cronus out of prison then she would have to make sure that both her and Odie were strong, since Anna had no doubt in her mind that if they failed then Cronus would hurt her daughter.

Anna looked out the window again and smiled when she saw Cassandra, before rushing to open the door so that the noise wouldn't wake Odie up.

"Hi." Cassandra said as she walked inside.

"Shh." Anna said listening to make sure that Odie wasn't wandering around his room, when she didn't hear anything Anna tilted her head to the side, telling Cassandra to follow her.

As they walked into Odie's room Cassandra walked past Anna, kneeling down beside Odie's bed taking a tiny bottle out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Anna asked confused

Cassandra didn't respond, instead she tilted Odie's head back and began pouring the contents of the bottle into Odie's mouth, once the bottle was empty Cassandra stood up.

"He won't wake up for the next couple of hours."

"What?" Anna asked, "he's a vampire, and keep your voice down or else you'll wake him up!"

Cassandra smiled at her as she screamed at the top of her lungs, Anna gasped running over to her covering her mouth, "what the hell are you doing?!" Anna asked angrily, if Odie discovered her plan then she knew that he would never drink human blood on his own terms and then she would fail Cronus.

"Anna, does it look like Odie's awake?!" Cassandra asked as Anna took her hand off of Cassandra's mouth.

Anna looked at Odie surprised, he was still a sleep, before looking up at Cassandra confused, "how is he still asleep? That scream should have woken him up."

"I gave him a special sleeping potion that only works on vampires."

Anna smiled "ah Cassandra I knew that calling you was a great idea!"

"Well you weren't very specific on the phone, and I had no idea what you wanted me to do, so I decided that this would be the only way to make sure that I do the spell that you want me to place on him perfectly." Cassandra said, "So what is the spell?" Cassandra asked after standing in silence for a few minutes.

"Odie drank animal blood."

"Yeah so?" Cassandra asked confused.

Anna sighed she had forgotten she hadn't told Cassandra everything, "Cassandra, the night that I was changed into a vampire, a man named Cronus came to visit me and my daughter, Chloe, he told me that I would be of use to him, and before I knew it I was lying on the ground in the worst pain imaginable."

"Who changed you?" Cassandra asked, other than Anna she really didn't know any other vampires.

Anna shrugged, "I have no idea, the only thing I do know is when the pain finally went away, I was all alone, Chloe was gone, and so was Cronus, I learned everything that I had to do from a note that he left me which told me that he was going to have a very important job for me eventually, but he couldn't tell me yet, so he left me this necklace" Anna lifted the necklace to show Cassandra "and told me that if I ever took it off then he would kill Chloe."

"So what was the plan that this Cronus wanted you to do?" Cassandra asked.

Anna sighed looking down at Odie before looking at Cassandra, "Well I was alone for a few months before Cronus contacted me telling me that I would have to wake Odie up, because these heroes who were destined to defeat him put him back in Tarturas."

"In the Underworld?" Cassandra asked surprised.

Anna nodded, "So in three months the planets are going to be aligning, and when that happens Odie and I are to break him out of Tarturas, but if Odie's drinking animal blood then he won't be strong enough to help me, and I'm not strong enough to do it myself, and if we fail…" Anna said trailing off.

"Then Cronus is going to kill Chloe." Cassandra said feeling anger building up, "but if he's in Tarturas then how could he possibly hurt her?"

"He's super powerful, Cassandra, I don't actually know if he would be able to hurt her, but I really can't take that risk." Anna said her voice breaking at the end.

Cassandra sighed putting a hand on Anna's shoulder, "I'll help you."

"What?" Anna asked surprised.

"I'll help you break Cronus out of Tarturas, but first I'll help you by doing this." Cassandra said kneeling down beside Odie again, placing a hand on his head, closing her eyes, Anna watched surprised as Cassandra's hand started glowing, after a few very long moments Cassandra took her hand off of Odie's head looking up at Anna.

"When he wakes up he'll be starving, and will want human blood."

"How can you be so sure?" Anna asked skeptical, she knew Cassandra was an awesome witch, Anna had seen her do spells before but it seemed this time that Cassandra hadn't even really done a spell.

Smiling Cassandra stood up, "in his dream right now he's tasting human blood."

"Really?" Anna asked amazed.

"Yes." Cassandra said watching as Odie licked his lips before growling lightly, "and it looks like he's enjoying it."

"Thank you, Cassandra." Anna said hugging her.

"You're welcome, now let's get out of here before he wakes up, we need to make everything look as natural as possible, or else he will get suspicious." Cassandra said walking out of the room, Anna hesitated looking at Odie before walking to the door, hesitating she turned back around to look at him, "I'm sorry." She whispered as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Chloe tiptoed as she walked out of her room, and down the hallway to the stairs, she stopped at the top making sure that she didn't hear any footsteps coming from behind her or from downstairs, smiling when she didn't hear anything; she began walking down the stairs as quietly as she could.

After Chloe reached the bottom she tiptoed over to Sandra's desk, sitting down behind it, taking out a piece of paper taking a pen out of the jar that Sandra kept on her desk. Chloe really wasn't sure what she was going to write, but she knew that she didn't belong in the orphanage anymore, no one was ever going to adopt her, and Chloe really didn't want to stay there until she was eighteen, there were still many things that she wanted to do, and Chloe knew that she would never be able to do anything as long as she stayed there.

Taking a deep breath Chloe began writing,

Sandra,

I honestly can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me these past few years, but I can't stay here anymore… I'm never going to be adopted, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life (or at least until I'm 18) stuck in this orphanage. There's so many things that I really want to do, and you know as well as I do that as long as I stay here I will never get to. I know I'm only 13 but I promise that I will take care of myself, my Mother taught me how to survive in the wild, and I will be OK, I promise.

Thank you again, Sandra, you were like a second Mother to me, and I will never forget you.

I love you,

Chloe.

Chloe then folded the note and left it on a spot on Sandra's desk that Sandra was sure to notice it right away. After Chloe shut the light off she tiptoed to the door and unlocked it as quietly as she could, sometimes the lock squeaked, smiling when it didn't Chloe opened the door, and walked outside, closing the door as quietly as she could behind her, before running down the sidewalk as fast as she could so that she wouldn't get caught.

After Chloe was far enough away that she couldn't see the orphanage anymore she began walking, thinking about what to do next, she knew that she could survive in the wild for as long as she needed to, she could hunt, cook and create shelters for her to sleep in, and eventually she was bound to run into someone and maybe find a family… _maybe someday, _Chloe thought looking up at the sky feeling tears filling up in her eyes as she thought of her Mom, if only she was still here, she would be able to protect her.

"Come on Chloe, get a hold of yourself." Chloe whispered to herself, "you're on your own now, and you have to be strong." Chloe said taking a deep breath to steady her, before running into the forest where she had been found before being taken to the orphanage, the forest where it all began.

Theresa took a sip of her hot chocolate, every once and a while she would look down at her hand and smile, it still seemed so surreal that she was going to marry Jay, and be his wife for the rest of their lives.

"I'm very happy for you both." Her Dad said sitting down across from her.

"Thanks Dad." Theresa said smiling.

"I just wish your Mother was here." Theresa's Dad said sighing, Theresa sighed as well, and she wished that her Mom was here as well, how she would love to tell her all about her engagement.

"Hey Dad, how did you propose to Mom?" Theresa asked, realizing she had never actually asked her Dad this question.

Theresa watched as her Dad took a drink of hot chocolate before looking past Theresa out the window, "Your Mother and I were both young, around the same age as you and Jay, but boy did I love her, more than anything else in the world, she was the love of my life, and I really wanted to do something special for her."

"So what did you do?" Theresa asked dying to know now.

"I took her on a hot air balloon ride, and when we passed a hill I had a bunch of my friends spell out will you marry me? With candles." Theresa's Dad said smiling at the memory, Theresa smiled as well.

"Wow, I really wish that I could have seen that."

"Yes it must have been something to see" Theresa's Dad said laughing, "since your Mother screamed yes at the top of her lungs."

Theresa laughed as she imagined her Mom jumping on her Dad probably causing him to fall, sighing Theresa's Dad stood up walking over to Theresa kissing her head, "I'm going to turn in for the night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Dad." Theresa said watching him walk out of the room, once she was all alone Theresa began to feel uneasy, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but it didn't take her long to remember as the same vision from that night came back to her, gasping Theresa opened her eyes taking a few deep breaths, "I have to tell Jay." Theresa said before looking at the clock on the stove, it was midnight, and they were going to see his parents tomorrow, and Theresa knew that she couldn't ruin celebrating with them, sighing Theresa decided that she would tell Jay tomorrow night, luckily she had a good poker face since Jay could read her like a book.

Atlanta smiled as she held Archie's hand, tonight had been magical, between Jay and Theresa (finally) getting engaged, and seeing their friends again, there were many laughs and many old memories had been talked about, and new memories had been made.

"I love you." Archie said squeezing Atlanta's hand tighter.

"I love you too." Atlanta said taking her seat belt off so she could kiss Archie's cheek; Archie laughed waiting for Atlanta to get comfortable again before taking her hand back.

"What an awesome evening!" Atlanta said sighing happily, "it was so nice seeing the gang again."

Archie nodded, "it was nice, but it wasn't the same without Odie." Archie said sadly.

"I know." Atlanta said fighting back tears, how she missed Odie.

For a while Archie and Atlanta didn't speak, Atlanta loved how they could sit in silence and not have it be awkward.

"Archie, look out!" Atlanta screamed as she looked out the windshield and saw someone crossing the road but they were standing right in the middle, Archie gasped gripping the wheel as tight as he could as he turned the wheel in an attempt to miss the person standing there, but he didn't and Archie heard a sickening thud as the car hit the person.

"Oh no!" Atlanta said getting out of the car and running towards the person, now lying in the middle of the street, and upon further review Atlanta discovered that the person that they hit was a girl.

"It looks like I broke her leg!" Archie said running to join Atlanta, and as she looked down she discovered that the girls leg was bent at a very unhealthy angle.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Atlanta said looking at Archie who nodded, picking the girl up as gently as possible, walking over to his car and putting her in the back seat before both him and Atlanta sped off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

End Chapter 4, please review, I am having SO much fun writing this story, and I would really like to know what more people think.

I DO NOT OWN COTT.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Atlanta could feel her heart beat accelerate as she looked down at the girl that her and Archie had hit with his car, her leg was still bent at an unhealthy angle, and Atlanta couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, holding her breath Atlanta picked up the girl's wrist and waited, a few seconds later she felt a pulse but from what she could tell it wasn't very strong.

"Archie, can't you go any faster?" Atlanta asked fighting back tears she didn't want to see anything happen to this girl, she didn't look any older then thirteen, and he parents would be worried.

"I'm going as fast as I can" Archie said although Atlanta felt the car accelerate as the words left his mouth, "does she have any ID?"

Atlanta looked down at the girl's pockets; she was wearing skin tight jeans, and didn't have a purse or anything on her, "I don't think so."

Archie didn't say anything he just nodded.

A few minutes later Archie pulled into the hospital parking in the emergency entrance, something he wouldn't normally do but he had to get help for this girl right away, "stay here," he said turning in his seat to face Atlanta, "I'll be right back."

Atlanta nodded as Archie got out of the car and ran inside the hospital, while she was waiting for Archie to come back the girl opened her eyes, and looked up at Atlanta.

"Who?" She managed to whisper, and Atlanta could see that she was going to pass out again.

"Shh" Atlanta said stroking her hair gently, "you'll be OK, I promise." Atlanta wasn't sure if the girl could even understand her, but if she could then she wanted her to know that she was going to be OK, maybe it would help her recover from being hit by a car.

"Here we are!" Came Archie's voice as he opened the back door of the car, and Atlanta could see that there were three doctors with him and a stretcher.

"OK it looks like a broken leg." One of the doctors said looking at the other two, "we're going to have to move her very carefully."

Atlanta watched fighting the urge to pull the girl close to her chest again and never let her go, but this was where this girl needed to be that way they could call her parents, and she could recover.

Once the doctors had her out of the car, two of them ran inside pushing the stretcher, the last doctor turned to face Archie, and Atlanta, who had just gotten out of the car.

"OK they're going to want to ask you two some questions, so once you move your car please come inside."

"Alright." Archie said taking the keys out of his pocket.

"I'm just going to head right in." Atlanta said, as Archie opened the driver's side door.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you inside." Atlanta said turning and walking inside the hospital.

When Odie opened his eyes he couldn't believe how much pain he was in, his throat was burning, true in his dream that he had just woken up from her had tasted human blood, and man did it ever taste good!

"Odie?" Came Anna's voice from the hallway.

To Odie's surprise he growled instead of inviting her in.

"Odie are you alright?" Anna asked opening his door slightly.

"What?!" Odie yelled and growled taking Anna off guard.

"Odie what's gotten into you?"

"I'm thirsty!" Odie said growling.

Anna couldn't believe how much Odie changed, when she had woken him up he was this sweet guy who happened to be a vampire, now he was a jerk who was a vampire, but it was for her daughter, that's what Anna had to keep telling herself.

"Um OK, let's go hunting." Anna said not sure what else to say.

"I want human blood!" Odie yelled unable to hold back his thirst anymore, jumping out of his bed he ran past Anna, and out the front door.

"Odie!" Anna called running to the front door watching as he ran out of sight.

"Well that worked better than I expected." Cassandra said from the couch in the living room.

"Yeah…" Anna said sighing.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Cassandra said unsure.

"It is Cassandra," Anna said looking at the moon that was starting to rise over to horizon, "it's just that I turned Odie, who was so sweet, into a monster for my own selfish needs."

"He's a vampire, Anna; he wouldn't have been able to survive on only animal blood for long anyways."

Anna sighed, "I'd better follow him."

"OK have fun." Cassandra said smiling as Anna ran out the door in search of Odie.

Odie wasn't sure what had happened to him, he couldn't think straight, all he could think of was how tasty the human blood had tasted in his dream, and how much he wanted to taste it for real, Odie stopped running taking a deep breath, and his mouth started to water as he smelled what could only be described as perfect, it smelled like a batch of chocolate chip cookies, "a human" Odie said smiling before running off in the direction that the smell was coming from.

It didn't take long for Odie to find the humans he was looking for, a bunch of what looked like teenage boys who were having some drinks by the fire, Odie heard one of the guys say that he had to use the bathroom before walking over to some bushes, Odie smiled running at lightning speed over to him.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" The guy asked laughing, "wanna join us?"

Odie didn't say anything he growled and jumped on the guy getting his jugular, and as Odie began tasting the blood he couldn't stop it tasted so good.

"Hey Chris, where'd you go?" Odie heard one of the guys friends call a few minutes later, Odie snarled as he jumped in front of the three remaining guys who all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Who… what are you?" One of the guys asked taking a step back.

"Your worst nightmare." Odie said jumping and landing on two of the guys, the last guy ran away screaming but Odie didn't care, growling Odie began feeding on two more of his victims.

When Anna found Odie she had to hold back a whimper when he saw the bodies of three teenage boys laying on the ground, the fire that they had been having was still burning, to anyone else this scene would look normal, but it wasn't… Odie had fed on human blood.

"Odie?" Anna whispered trying to not intimidate him, the first time a vampire drinks human blood their animal instincts come out, and Anna really didn't need to fight Odie right now, especially since he was going to be insanely strong.

"What?" Odie asked his voice strained.

"How do you feel?" Anna asked as she risked taking a step towards him.

Odie turned around smiling at her, "I feel incredible!"

"Really?" Anna asked unsure.

"Human blood is a thousand times better then animal blood." Odie said, "I must find some more!" he said before running off again, sighing Anna shook her head.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself, she knew that as soon as Odie had tasted human blood that he would change, but she wasn't intending on Odie to change that much, he had officially lost the last part of him that was human.

"_Great job, Anna!" _Came Cronus' voice from the necklace, taking Anna off guard.

"_Thanks, Cronus." _Anna said trying to sound happy.

"_Keep yourself and Odie strong, three months is not that much time to prepare to break me out." _Cronus demanded, _"If you fail then your daughter will be killed." _

Anna fought back the urge to rip the necklace off of her, she was tired of listening to Cronus' demands, but she fought it, her daughter was more important than anything else, _"yes Cronus." _She finally said.

"_Good girl, now go and find Odie and feed as well." _Cronus commanded.

Anna sighed before running after Odie.

Theresa looked at her alarm clock and sighed, it was seven thirty in the morning, and she hadn't slept at all, every time she closed her eyes she would have the vision of Odie smiling with the blood around his mouth, and thinking of Cronus being out of Tarturas made her feel sick, plus Theresa really wasn't sure how or when she was going to turn into a werewolf, which made her feel really stressed, Theresa really wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep the secret from Jay, but she had to at least for today when they were celebrating their engagement with his parents, she couldn't ruin that for them.

"Theresa?" Came her father's voice from the hallway, "Are you up?" he asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm up." Theresa said sitting up in bed, as her father opened the door a crack.

"Can I come in?" He asked, Theresa nodded watching as her father came into the room holding what looked like a dress bag.

"What's that?" Theresa asked curious.

Theresa's father smiled zipping the bag open, and pulling out her Mother's wedding dress.

"Mom's dress." Theresa said standing up to get a better look at it, the dress had aged quite well, but then again it wasn't that old, it was long and poofy, her Mother had loved ball gowns, especially when it had a long train just like this one, and it was sparkly from head to toe, it was a gorgeous dress, Theresa had remembered staring at the wedding pictures of her Mother falling in love with the dress.

"I'm glad you like it," Theresa's Father said wiping away a tear, "because if you'd like you can wear it for your wedding to Jay."

"What?" Theresa asked being taken off guard.

"I think it's what your Mother would have wanted; besides it gives you a chance to have a piece of her with you during your special day." Theresa's father said smiling as tears filled his eyes.

"Wow." Theresa said as tears filled her eyes as well, standing up she hugged her Father, "I love you, Dad."

Theresa's Father kissed her head, "I love you too sweetie."

Theresa was totally content as her Father hugged her tightly, after her restless night last night, and the visions, and actually coming to the realization that she was engaged Theresa had no idea how many more opportunities she would have to be able to be in her Father's arms like this, she had always been a Daddy's girl, and after almost losing him playing Cronus' game 5 years ago she realized that life was short and she had to cherish every moment.

"You'd better start getting ready to go and see your in laws." Theresa's Father said as he zipped up the dress again, "I'll hide this somewhere so Jay doesn't see it until you're ready to try it on."

"OK thanks, Dad." Theresa said as her Father walked out of the room.

Atlanta wiped away a tear as she rested her head against the wall; the girl that she and Archie had hit was in surgery to stop the internal bleeding that she had suffered, and to fix her leg and she had been in the surgery for a couple of hours now.

"Here, I thought you could use a coffee." Archie said handing her the cup.

"Thanks." Atlanta said looking up at him for a brief second before looking at the emergency door, Archie sighed sitting down beside Atlanta rubbing her back.

"It'll be OK, Atlanta." Archie said pulling Atlanta into a hug.

"I hope you're right." Atlanta said resting her head on Archie's shoulder, wiping away a tear, she couldn't help but think of that poor girl that they had hit, how afraid she must be, and since she was unconscious they couldn't even call her Mother or Father, how worried they must be.

"Mrs. Black?" Came a doctor's voice, Atlanta looked up at the mention of her last name, "Mrs. Black?" the doctor called again, looking around the waiting room.

"Right here." Atlanta said standing up and walking towards the doctor, with Archie following her.

"Please follow me." The doctor instructed walking through the door of the emergency room, Archie and Atlanta looked at each other briefly before following him, and they walked down the hall before stopping in front of a door.

"OK the girl that you brought in is out of surgery, she's still not fully awake yet, and it's highly unorthodox but I'd like for both of you to be in the room when she wakes up so that she's not all alone."

"How did the surgery go?" Atlanta asked eager to know.

"Her leg has been re set, and we were able to stop the internal bleeding, she should be fine."

"Have you been able to contact her parents?" Archie asked.

"She has no ID on her; we're going to have to wait until she wakes up." The doctor said as he opened the door walking into the room, Atlanta and Archie quickly followed behind him.

Inside the room the girl that they had hit was wearing an oxygen mask, and had an IV in her arm, she was still a sleep, and it looked like her breathing was much stronger then when they had brought her into the hospital.

"I can't believe that I hit her." Archie whispered lowering his head; Atlanta pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault." she whispered.

"She should be awake soon," the doctor said putting the clipboard down, "I'll be back soon." He said walking out of the room.

"I hope she'll be OK." Atlanta said sitting down beside the girl taking her hand.

"Me too." Archie said sitting on the arm of Atlanta's chair, Atlanta rested her head on Archie's shoulder sighing, the doctor had done everything he could now they just had to wait.

When the doorbell rang Theresa felt her heart skip a beat, it would be Jay, and as excited as she was to see him, Theresa couldn't stop thinking of the visions that she had had and she really didn't want to ruin the day.

"Theresa!" Her father called from downstairs, "Your fiancé is here!"

At the word fiancé Theresa smiled in spite of herself, she was engaged and she was going to marry Jay, taking a deep breath Theresa walked downstairs and straight into the arms of Jay.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered kissing her head.

"Hi." Theresa said smiling up at him, hoping that her smile looked sincere enough, apparently it did since Jay smiled back at her and took her hand, "so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Theresa said walking with Jay hand in hand out her front door and to his car, where Jay opened the door for her; Theresa smiled getting in, before Jay ran around the car getting into the driver's side, taking her hand again before driving off.

When Jay pulled into his parents' driveway he looked over at Theresa and noticed that her thoughts looked miles away.

"Theresa?" Jay asked touching her shoulder.

"Wha?" Theresa asked looking around, "Oh we're at you parents' place." She said sounding slightly surprised.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked squeezing her hand.

"I'm just excited I guess." Theresa said smiling at him, again hoping that it looked convincing.

"Me too." Jay said leaning in and kissing her lips, "I love you." Jay whispered keeping his face close to Theresa's.

"I love you too." Theresa said, before being startled by a knock on the window, both Jay and Theresa smiled when they saw his Mother standing outside of it.

"There's my future daughter in law!" His Mother said as Theresa got out of the car, "Oh my goodness!" she squealed taking Theresa's hand, "that ring belongs on your finger!" She said before pulling Theresa into a hug, "you know I have always wanted a daughter!"

"Uh thanks." Theresa said not sure what else to say, it had been a long time since she had been around anyone that was even close to a Mother, so this was strange for her.

"Carol," came Jay's Father's voice from the porch, "don't scare the poor girl away."

"Oh Edward," Jay's Mother said rolling her eyes, "so come on I want to hear how Jay purposed." Jay's Mother said pulling Theresa inside, after they disappeared inside the house, Jay's father looked at him.

"Want a beer?"

Smiling Jay nodded his head and followed his Father inside.

Atlanta felt like it had been forever waiting for this poor girl to wake up, but really it had only been about an hour, the Doctor had come back in twice and told her that she might have a hard time waking up from the anesthetic, but she would be awake when she was ready and not a minute before.

"Here, I thought you could use this." Archie said walking back into the room holding a coffee in each hand; from when he had left to go to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Atlanta said taking the coffee, before looking back at the girl, "where's Theresa when you need her, she could probably use her powers and tell us everything we need to know."

"I thought her powers weren't that strong?" Archie asked confused.

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about her powers since we put Cronus away." Atlanta said sighing, "Still this waiting is killing me."

Archie, unsure of what else to do, put his hand on Atlanta's shoulder, he hadn't seen her this upset since she had lost their baby… shaking his head Archie pushed that thought out of his mind, Atlanta needed him to be strong right now.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" Archie asked looking at Atlanta.

"I didn't say anything." Atlanta said looking at Archie raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm." Came the sound again, gasping Atlanta put the coffee down and squeezed the girl's hand.

"Honey, can you hear me?" Atlanta whispered, she didn't want to be too loud incase her ears were sensitive.

"Hmmm." She said again, before her eyes began fluttering.

"Honey, you're OK." Atlanta said starting to rub small circles on the girl's hand with her thumb.

The girl's eyes fluttered again before she forced them open looking around, before ripping the oxygen mask off, "where am I?" She asked alarmed.

"It's Ok." Atlanta said trying to calm her down.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"My name's Atlanta and he's Archie."

"Where am I, what happened?" She asked beginning to calm down a little bit, Atlanta looked up at Archie not sure if she should tell her everything, Archie nodded to her telling her that she should.

"You're in the hospital." Atlanta began.

"Why am I here?" the girl asked confusion evident in her voice.

"Well, my husband and I were driving down the road and we saw you a second too late." Atlanta said trying to push the memory out of her mind.

"Yes I remember that…" the girl said resting her head back on the pillow.

"Can we possibly get your name?" Atlanta asked carefully, she wasn't sure how she was going to react giving her name to a stranger.

"My name's Chloe." She said finally.

"Why were you crossing that dark road anyways?" Archie asked.

"I was running away." Chloe said.

"From what?" Atlanta asked before realizing that that question was probably too personal, "never mind I'm sorry you don't have to answer it." Atlanta said back tracking.

Chloe gave her a grateful smile before sighing, "I just had to run away from my past."

Atlanta and Archie looked at each other, they both wanted to know what she was talking about but it was really none of their business.

"Do you have your parents' number, I'm sure they're worried sick." Atlanta asked after a few minutes.

At the thought of her Mother Chloe sighed fighting back tears, "My parents are both dead." She whispered, before bursting into tears, Atlanta pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's OK." Atlanta said trying to soothe her, and to Atlanta's surprise, Chloe turned her head and began crying into Atlanta's shoulder.

"Uh I'd better go and find the doctor, to tell him she's awake." Archie said as he walked out the door.

Theresa had spent most of the day with Jay's Mother, talking about how Jay had proposed and talking about wedding plans, and the future, which some of the questions Theresa couldn't answer, since her and Jay had never really talked about children, of course she'd be up for the idea one day but right now she honestly just wanted to get through the wedding.

"Hey." Came Jay's voice from the doorway.

"Hey." Theresa said standing up walking over to him.

"Hi honey." Jay's Mother said smiling, "did you and your Dad have a fun time?"

"Yeah we did." Jay said taking Theresa's hand.

"I'm guessing you two want to get going." Jay's Mother said.

"We don't have to." Jay said looking at Theresa, who gave him a smile to let him know it was OK if they stayed for a little while longer.

"No, I'm sure you two would like some alone time." Jay's Mother said standing up, and following Jay and Theresa into the living room where Jay's Father was watching T.V, when he saw them all he began laughing.

"What's so funny, Dad?" Jay asked.

"This teenager claims that his friends were killed by a vampire.

"What?!" Theresa asked louder then she intended which got strange looks from everyone; she quickly began laughing, "I meant it as a joke." She said trying to redeem herself.

"So what happened?" Jay's Mother asked leaning against a wall.

"Well they were all having drinks around a fire, and one of his friends went to use the bathroom, and that's when the vampire attacked him, he then attacked the others, this boy, named Peter, just barely escaped."

Theresa was starting to feel light headed, as the visions of Odie being a vampire came rushing back to her, "oh my God…" Theresa whispered only loud enough for Jay to hear, when he looked at her he knew something was wrong, she was even more pail than usual.

"We'd better get going." Jay said walking over to his Mother and giving her a hug, "I love you Mom."

"Love you too sweetie." Jay's Mother said hugging her before walking to Theresa, "I love you too, Theresa." She said, "I love you too." Theresa said forcing a smile and hugging her back.

"Bye son." Jay's Father said hugging Jay.

"Bye Dad." Jay said.

"Congratulations again." Jay's Father said to Theresa before hugging her.

"Thanks." Theresa said forcing a smile.

Once the goodbyes were finished Jay took Theresa's hand since she looked like she was going to fall down if he didn't, and led her outside, once they were safely back inside his car Jay turned to face her.

"Do you want to tell me what the heck is going on?" Jay demanded.

Theresa fought back tears as she looked at Jay, "Jay…" She began unsure of what to say, "Jay I had a vision the other night."

"What?" Jay asked surprised, "I thought you weren't really having visions anymore."

"Up until the other night I wasn't…"

"What was the vision of?" Jay asked though a part of him knew that it had something to do with vampires, judging by her reaction when his father had mentioned what the teenager had claimed his friends were killed by a vampire.

"In my vision I was standing in a field all alone, you and the others had all been knocked out, and Cronus was there…"

"Cronus?" Jay asked his voice harsh, taking Theresa off guard she had forgotten how mean his voice sounded when talking about Cronus, of course they hadn't talked about him since they put him in Tarturas five years ago.

"But, Jay he's not the only thing I saw in my vision…" Theresa said trailing off.

"What else did you see?" Jay asked clenching his hands into fists since the look on Theresa's face told him that whatever she was about to tell him it wasn't going to be good.

"I saw Odie…" Theresa said her voice breaking.

"Odie, but he's dead." Jay said fighting back tears as the words left his mouth.

"Jay in my vision he was a vampire."

"What?" Jay asked shocked, "Are you sure?"

As Theresa thought of the blood around Odie's mouth when he showed up in the field, she began feeling sick, "quite sure."

Jay wasn't sure what to say, he just wrapped his arm around Theresa kissing her head, for a few minutes neither of them said anything.

"Jay there is one more thing…" Theresa finally said.

"What's that?"

"Cronus is going to be escaping from Tarturas again."

"What, when?" Jay demanded.

Theresa sighed shaking her head, "I don't know, my vision didn't catch that."

"We need to go see the Oracle." Jay said before speeding out of his parents' driveway and down the street, back towards someone who both Jay and Theresa, in all honesty, hoped to never see again.

End Chapter 5, Please Review.

I DON'T OWN COTT


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Krista smiled as her baby kicked, she rubbed her stomach happily, even though she had been terribly uncomfortable for the past few weeks Krista was excited that now her due date was just over a month away Krista couldn't wait to finally give birth and find out if her and Neil were going to have a son or a daughter.

"Krista, are you alright?" Neil asked as he walked into the living room and saw Krista with her hand on her stomach, Krista laughed rolling her eyes in the past couple of days Neil had been on edge and any time she even touched her stomach Neil was concerned that she was in labor.

"I'm fine, just feeling our baby kick." Krista said smiling up at Neil.

Neil smiled back at Krista sitting beside her on the couch Krista moved her hand so that Neil could put his hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet our baby." Neil said kissing Krista.

"Well we probably won't have to wait for much longer; I'm due in a few weeks." Krista said as her eyes filled up with tears, she was so excited to begin this new journey with Neil.

Neil smiled putting his arm around Krista, "me too sweetheart, me too."

Krista rested her head against Neil's shoulder smiling happily, and closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Atlanta watched as Chloe slept, sighing she rested her head on the back of the chair she was sitting on, blinking to stop the tears that were filling up in her eyes from falling, Chloe was so young, and if her parents were both dead, what would happen to her?

"Atlanta?" Chloe asked as she opened her eyes looking at her.

"Yes?" Atlanta asked.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Chloe asked unsure.

"Of course." Atlanta said standing up and kneeling beside her bed.

For a few long moments Chloe didn't say anything she just looked up at the ceiling.

"The reason that I was on the road and you and your husband hit me, is because…" Chloe said trailing off before taking a deep breath, "I was running away."

"Running away?" Atlanta asked, "From what?"

"I've lived in an orphanage since my Mother died, and after my best friend, Sarah was adopted I just couldn't stand to be there anymore, and so I decided to run away and hopefully get a fresh start." Chloe said wiping away a tear.

"Where were you going to live?" Atlanta asked curious.

"On my own, I was going to survive in the wild."

"Chloe that's crazy." Atlanta said.

"I know, I just really wasn't sure what else to do, I wanted to have a fresh start."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen."

"Hmmm." Atlanta said as she noticed that Chloe was barely able to keep her eyes open, smiling Atlanta moved some hair out of her face, you'd better get some sleep."

"Alright." Chloe said as she began shutting her eyes.

Atlanta smiled and stood up as she tiptoed out of the room as quietly as she could.

"Atlanta?" Chloe said just as Atlanta reached the door.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for listening, it was kind of like having my Mother around again." Chloe said smiling as she drifted off to sleep; Atlanta felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned to walk out of the room.

Krista was woken up by a sharp pain in her stomach, "ouch!" she cried as she rubbed her stomach hoping that it would make the pain go away.

"Krista, are you alright?" Neil asked as he was stirred awake by her moving.

"No." Krista said as tears began filling up in her eyes as the pain go worse.

"What's wrong?" Neil demanded worried.

"I think I'm in labor!" Krista said before crying out in pain as another sharp pain hit her.

"What?!" Neil asked surprised, "but you're only a eight months!"

"Neil just go get the car started!" Krista demanded before crying out again, "we have to get to the hospital!"

"Right, OK!" Neil said as he got off the couch and ran out of the house starting the car.

"OK baby…" Krista said rubbing her tummy, "please hold off until we get to the hospital." Krista said as Neil ran back into the house out of breath.

"The car's ready!"

"OK we need to get going." Krista said as she began trying to get up, but before she could Neil scooped her up in his arms.

"Neil I can walk." Krista said before crying out in pain again.

"I'm not letting you walk." Neil said as they reached his car and placed Krista in the front seat gently, before running around the car and getting into the driver's seat.

"Hold on sweetheart." Neil said squeezing Krista's hand before speeding out of the driveway and towards the hospital.

Jay sped down the street, neither he or Theresa had said anything since they had left his parents' house, but Jay was sure that they were thinking the same thing how they had hoped to never have to see the Oracle again, not that they had a problem with him of course but because of Theresa's vision Jay was sure that the Oracle would probably not have good news for them.

As Jay stopped the car right beside where the Oracle liked to sit, both he and Theresa looked at each other.

"I hoped we'd never see this guy again." Theresa said her voice barely above a whisper as she remembered being in high school and having to visit the Oracle whenever they had a question about Cronus that her visions couldn't answer.

"I know." Jay said as he got out of the car, Theresa quickly followed suit.

"Jay! Theresa!" The Oracle said smiling, "I was wondering how long it would take for you two to come and see me."

"So you know why we're here?" Jay asked.

"Of course I know why you're here!" The Oracle said crossing his arms annoyed, "I'm the Oracle I know everything!"

"So when is Cronus supposed to be escaping from Tarturas then?" Theresa asked trying to regain the peace between Jay and the Oracle.

"Three months." The Oracle said smiling.

"Three months?!" Jay said shocked.

"That doesn't give us much time." Theresa said worried.

"Ah I see that you finally proposed, Jay." The Oracle said looking at Theresa's ring.

"Uh yeah." Jay said unsure of what else to say, before turning to face Theresa, "We need to go to the school and talk to the gods." Jay said walking to his car, Theresa was about to follow Jay when the Oracle grabbed her hand spinning her around to face him.

"There's something different about you…" The Oracle mumbled to himself as he stared into Theresa's eyes.

"Hhmmm." He said as he let go of Theresa's hand a few minutes later.

"What did you see?" Theresa asked nervously.

"You have the power to change into a werewolf now." The Oracle said as if it was no big deal.

"What?!" Theresa asked shocked, as the vision that she had had came back to her, that's why she was on all fours…

"Theresa, let's go!" Jay said yelling from inside the car, apparently he hadn't seen The Oracle grabbing her hand and staring into her eyes, that or while time seemed to slow down for her it stayed the same for everyone else.

"Coming!" Theresa called as she ran to the car, as she touched the handle she was thrown into a vision, this time Theresa saw Neil and his wife, Krista, it looked like she was in labor, driving down the street fast, but then their car crashed into a tree, and when the vison changed Theresa saw Odie standing there with blood covering his mouth, and then Theresa saw Krista and Neil lying there dead, Theresa gasped as the vision ended getting into the car looking at Jay horrified.

"Theresa, what's wrong?" Jay asked alarmed.

"Neil and Krista are in danger!" Theresa said breathless.

"What?!" Jay yelled as he started the car.

"I'll explain on the way just drive!" Theresa ordered as she told Jay the direction to go and told him about the vision that she had just seen.

Neil hated to hear his wife in this much pain, he wished that there was something that he could do for her but what could he do?

"Hold on honey, we're almost there!" Neil said as Krista screamed and began breathing heavily.

"I'm seriously hoping we're going to make it!" Krista said as another contraction happened, in hindsight maybe she should have had Neil call an ambulance, but Krista thought that they could make it to the hospital before the contractions got too bad… clearly she was wrong.

"It's OK, Krista." Neil said as he sped up, normally Krista wouldn't let him drive this fast, especially since it was dark and the road that they were on didn't have that many street lights, but right now Krista just wanted to get to the hospital and make sure that their baby was OK.

"Oh my God this is the worst pain ever!" Krista cried as she rested her head against the seat breathing heavily as she got another contraction, as she looked at the clock she gasped, "Neil my contractions are only three minutes apart."

"Is that bad?" Neil asked unsure.

"Yeah it is Neil, speed up!" Krista demanded.

Neil did as he was told and was now going way above the speed limit but he was sure that even if a cop did pull him over as soon as they saw the state that Krista was in he would be pardoned.

"Neil watch out!" Krista screamed as Neil noticed a second too late someone standing in the middle of the street.

"Whoa!" Neil said as he turned the wheel a little bit harder then he meant to in an effort to avoid hitting the person, but then Neil realized that he couldn't get control of the car again.

"Neil!" Krista screamed as they slammed right into a tree.

Neil could taste blood as he forced his eyes open, before remembering Krista he gasped and looked beside him, in the passenger seat Krista had been knocked unconscious.

"Oh no!" Neil cried as he took out his cell phone about to call 9-1-1, but before he could he felt something hard grab his arm and throw him out of the car onto his back.

"Ow!" Neil said surprised, "hey buddy what's the big idea?!" Neil demanded trying to get up but discovering that the person who had pinned him down was much stronger then he was, and Neil was no weakling, finally giving up Neil looked up at the person holding him down and gasped as he saw that the person that was on top of him was Odie. "Odie?" Neil asked dumbfounded.

"Hello Neil." Odie said smiling.

"But you're dead!"

"No I'm far from it, but you soon will be." Odie said as he turned Neil's neck and began sucking his blood.

"Odie what are you doing?!" Neil asked panicking.

Odie didn't respond he just continued sucking Neil's blood out of his neck.

"Listen dude, I have to help my wife!" Neil said as he tried to get Odie off of him, but Neil discovered that he was getting weak from the loss of blood and could barely lift his arms up, and everything was going fuzzy as Neil began to feel light headed, and weaker and weaker.

"I love you, Krista." Neil whispered as he finally lost consciousness.

Jay could hardly breathe as he and Theresa had finally found Neil and Krista's car, but the scene was just as Theresa's vision had described.

"Neil!" Theresa cried as she saw Neil lying on the ground not moving, Theresa quickly jumped out of the car with Jay following her running over to Neil, kneeling down beside him.

"Odie's been here." Theresa said noticing the bite marks on his neck, and as Theresa picked up Neil's wrist she held her breath as she began checking for a pulse, "he's alive!" Theresa said surprised, she was so sure Odie would have drained him of all his blood.

"Kr…i…st..a" Neil mumbled.

"What's wrong buddy?" Jay asked hoping that Neil would respond but he was too weak.

Theresa quickly got up running over to the car opening the door, Krista was still unconscious, Theresa gently touched her head, before gasping, "Krista's in labor!"

"What?" Jay asked looking at Neil, "We can't risk taking him to the hospital how do we explain the bite marks?"

"Take him to the school." Theresa commanded, "I'll call 9-1-1 and take care of Krista."

"I'm not leaving you out here where there's a vampire, who used to be our friend running around." Jay said in a final tone.

"Jay we don't have time for this!" Theresa said taking out her cell phone, "if Cronus is escaping from Tarturas again in only three months we're going to need the remaining members of our team, and Krista is going to need help, I'll be fine."

Jay sighed before realizing that she was right, "Be careful." Jay commanded picking up Neil and running to his car, Theresa watched Jay speed off before picking up her cell phone and dialing 9-1-1, she would have to think of a story as to how she found this girl and do it quickly, but for now she just wanted to make sure that Krista and her baby were going to survive.

Anna watched as Odie withered on the ground in pain, she had lost him for a couple of hours, and when she had finally found him Odie was sucking one of his best friends dry, and Anna refused to let Odie kill anyone that he knew, it was bad enough that he was drinking human blood now anyways, so after trying to coax Odie to stop sucking his blood, and Odie not listening, Anna's only option was to bite him and unfortunately for Odie vampires biting each other hurt.

"_Anna!" _came Cronus' annoyed voice from inside the necklace.

"_What?" _Anna thought a little harsher then she intended but she really wasn't in the mood to be harassed right now.

"_Why did you stop Odie from sucking that annoying boy Neil dry?!" _Cronus yelled loud enough for Anna to have to cover her ears.

"_Because I didn't want him regret it later." _Anna said unsure of what else to say.

"_Oh you idiot!" _Cronus said and Anna could tell that he was really mad now, _"the six of Odie's friends can still beat me when I escape from here!" _

"_I thought the prophecy called for seven heroes?" _Anna asked confused.

"_Prophecy's change." _Cronus said annoyed, "_I need you to go and ask the Oracle if the new prophecy is set for six or the original seven." _Cronus demanded.

Anna looked up at the sky it was starting to get light out, _"OK I'll do it tonight." _Anna said although she really didn't want to she was so busy babysitting Odie that she hadn't even had a chance to feed tonight, and she was thirsty.

"_Let me know." _Cronus demanded, as his voice left her head,

"_finally." _She thought as Anna looked down at Odie who was glaring at her.

"Feeling better?" Anna asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Why'd you stop me?!" Odie demanded.

"I couldn't let you kill your friend."

"Like I'm supposed to care now." Odie said laughing.

"Odie, you're better than this, don't lose the side of you that's still human." Anna said begging.

"That side of me is gone." Odie said as he looked behind him and saw Theresa, "and I'll prove it to you." Odie said as he jumped through the bushes and right in front of Theresa.

"Odie!" Theresa said surprised, Odie didn't say anything he just growled at her, Theresa took an involuntary step back, "Odie…" Theresa said her voice barely above a whisper, "you remember me don't you?" Theresa asked hoping that maybe she could make him remember, but Odie growled and jumped on her knocking her to the ground.

"Odie!" Theresa cried, in the distance Theresa could hear the ambulance that she had called for Krista, but it sounded like it was too far away and wouldn't get here in time to help Theresa get Odie away from her.

"Odie get off of her!" Came a female's voice from somewhere nearby, but Theresa couldn't see past Odie to see who it was.

"Leave me alone, Anna!" Odie growled as he turned Theresa's head revealing her neck, he was just about to bite down on it when Theresa noticed a flashlight inches away from her, all Theresa had to do was get Odie off of her so she could reach it.

"Get off of me!" Theresa said as she punched Odie in the face but instead of Odie flying off of her like she intended Theresa heard a crunch and yelled in pain as she realized that she just broke her wrist, Odie just laughed.

"Odie get off of her!" Came the female's voice again and Theresa suddenly saw a silhouette grab Odie off of Theresa and throw him quite a distance away.

"Anna, stop doing that!" Odie commanded.

"We have to get out of here!" the girl that Theresa now knew was called Anna said pointing to the sky.

"We will but first I want a midnight snack." Odie said smiling at Theresa.

"Crap!" Theresa said trying to get up but Odie just grabbed her legs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Odie asked laughing, Theresa stretched her good hand out as far as she could trying to reach for the flashlight, but her fingertips just barely touched it.

"Odie you're better than this!" Anna said and Theresa heard a thud and a tree fall, she risked a look behind her and saw that the vampire Anna was lying unconscious on her back.

Odie pulled Theresa's hair to pull her neck up to his level, "looks like it's just you and me now." Odie whispered in her ear, Theresa screamed as she made one last attempt to grab the flashlight before he could bite her neck, luckily for her she was just able to use her fingertips to roll it close enough to her to grab it, Theresa turned it in Odie's direction turning it on, Odie screamed jumping off of Theresa and disappearing.

"This isn't over!" Theresa heard Odie's voice from somewhere far away, and as Theresa sat up trying to catch her breath she noticed that Anna was gone, she must have disappeared in all the chaos.

"That was too close." Theresa said resting her wrist in her hand; it was the same wrist that she had broken in Cronus' game five years ago.

Theresa stood up just as the ambulance finally arrived, she smiled as two paramedics ran over to Neil's crashed car and one ran over to her.

"Are you the one who called 9-1-1?" He asked.

"Yes, I was going for a hike and I heard a bang, when I got here I found the car crashed into the tree, and only the passenger was in the car, the driver must have bailed." Theresa said thinking fast on her feet, "before she passed out she told me she was in labor." Theresa told the two paramedics checking Krista out.

"What happened to you?" The paramedic asked Theresa noticing her cradling her wrist.

"I fell and broke it." Theresa said unsure of what else to say.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" one of the two paramedics said still leaning over Krista, the other one had ran to the ambulance grabbing a stretcher and running back, Theresa watched as they gently picked a still unconscious Krista up and placed her on the stretcher running back over to the ambulance.

"We'll take you too." The paramedic said looking at Theresa, "it looks like you might need your wrist re located." Theresa looked down surprised and saw that her wrist was definitely not sitting where it should be.

"OK." Theresa said as she followed the paramedic to the ambulance hopping in the back, where Krista was now lying with an oxygen mask on, _please be OK _Theresa said praying that Krista would get through this, Theresa fought back tears as memories of Odie almost biting her came flooding back to her.

I don't own COTT

End Chapter 6.

Sorry if this chapter was a little bit more dark. Again guys I am having SO much fun writing this story and I would really like to know what people think of it, I haven't had a review in quite a while so it would mean the world to me if some people who read this story could please review, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Jay could hardly breathe by the time he finally made it to the school, when he had first gotten Neil into his car Neil had been moaning and groaning in pain, but now he was just lying there, and even now as Jay turned on the lights inside the car he saw that Neil was super pale and it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Oh no Neil!" Jay said as he took his phone out of his pocket and placed it under Neil's nose, waiting luckily a little bit of fog appeared on the screen a few moments later, "oh thank God!" Jay said as he got out of the car and sliding across the hood to get to the passenger side quicker, and picked Neil up gently as he went inside at a fast pace.

When Jay got to the janitor's closet he tried to reach into his pocket to grab his pendant, but after a few attempts Jay discovered that he couldn't without dropping Neil, sighing in exasperation Jay put Neil down gently on the ground quickly taking the pendant out of his pocket and placing it in the door, something he really hadn't done in over five years.

Once the door was open Jay picked Neil up again and managed to turn on the light without dropping Neil, as soon as the blue light appeared Jay quickly rushed through it and ran straight to Chiron's study.

After Jay made it to Chiron's door he kicked it with his foot.

"Chiron!" Jay yelled.

"Jay!" Chiron's surprised voice came through the door, "come in."

When Jay opened the door, Chiron's eyes were immediately drawn to Neil in Jay's arms, and his smile quickly turned to worry.

"Oh dear what's happened?" Chiron asked running to Jay and taking Neil.

"Odie attacked him." Jay said following Chiron watching as he placed Neil on the bed in the room.

"Odie?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah he's a vampire." Jay said watching as Chiron picked up Neil's hand and looked at his watch, clearly looking for a pulse, "oh dear." Chiron said after a few minutes of waiting.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked his voice full of worry.

"Neil's lost a lot of blood, and his pulse is extremely weak." Chiron said as he turned Neil's head softly looking at the two vampire teeth marks.

"Ah so that's why you brought him here instead of bringing him to a hospital." Chiron said before rushing over to a first aid kit grabbing a band aid, and rushing back over to Neil placing the band aid on his neck.

"Neil's going to need a blood transfusion or else he's going to die." Chiron finally whispered.

"But he can't die, his wife is in labor!" Jay yelled.

"Where is she?" Chiron asked looking around.

"She's at the hospital with Theresa, Odie caused Neil and her to get into an accident and she got knocked out, and Odie attacked Neil."

"Go find Hera, quickly." Chiron commanded, Jay nodded running out of the room.

Anna was less than impressed with Odie, she got that he was a vampire now but how could he have attacked one of his old friends from when he was human? Granted she was a vampire, but there was no excuse for it. Anna knew that she had to try to save Odie before he officially lost the small remaining part of him that was still human, since once that was gone he would never be able to get it back.

As Anna got closer to the house she was surprised to see Clarissa storming out looking less than impressed.

"Clarissa, what happened?" Anna asked.

"Odie." Clarissa said sounding extremely mad.

"What's Odie doing?" Anna asked although she could hear him breaking what sounded like dishes and yelling to himself, mostly about her and the girl he had attacked, Theresa, clearly Odie was less than thrilled that Anna had stopped him from feeding on her.

"He told me that I was an awful witch." Clarissa said and Anna could see that her eyes were turning red, a sure sign that Clarissa was about to lose her cool, and Anna did not need her doing that right now, she had enough to deal with since now she was going to have to calm Odie down, she didn't need to have to calm down Clarissa as well.

"You're an amazing witch!" Anna said sounding as convincing as she could.

"Yeah how?" Clarissa asked crossing her arms.

"Look at the spell you put on Odie." Anna said pretending to sound happy, although truth was she had wished that the spell hadn't have worked that well, she liked Odie better the way he was when she had first woken him up.

"Good point." Clarissa said smiling, before jumping in surprise when a loud bang came from the house, and it sounded like Odie broke a lamp.

"Come on let's go calm him down." Clarissa said running back towards the house, Anna quickly followed, and as they ran inside both Clarissa and Anna couldn't believe their eyes, Odie had destroyed countless plates, and the remains were all over the floor, and the lamp that Odie broke was also scattered all over the floor.

"Odie!" Anna yelled surprised.

"What?!" Odie yelled dropping yet another plate.

"What's gotten into you?" Anna demanded.

"You stopped me from getting my revenge." Odie growled jumping off the chair he had been standing on.

"Revenge?" Clarissa asked looking at Anna who shrugged.

"Yes the revenge on Theresa that I seek!"

"Theresa, who's Theresa?" Clarissa asked confused.

That red headed girl who you attacked tonight?" Anna asked, "But what has she done?"

"It's because of her that I'm an undead monster!" Odie screamed breaking another plate.

"What?" Anna asked confusion evident on her face, "but I bit you when I woke you up so clearly I turned you into a vampire."

"No you just finished off the deed; it's Theresa that confined me to this hell!" Odie growled again.

"Odie what are you talking about?" Anna asked genuinely curious now.

"Five years ago, Theresa, went to play a game that this guy we were fighting, named Cronus, made up for her to play."

"Game, what kind of game?" Clarissa asked.

"Cronus kidnapped Theresa's Father, and forced Theresa to play a game to save him, and of course she decided to play it, and almost died, but Theresa didn't because Cronus put the antidote inside of me and the only way for anyone to get to it was to kill me." Odie said growling as he remembered stabbing himself in the stomach, "when I was human I was happy to do it, but looking back, if I had have known my fate for doing a good deed would be me becoming a monster, for the rest of my life, I never would have done it!" Odie said as he smashed another plate, growling again.

Anna looked at Clarissa a little unsure of what to say, she knew exactly who Cronus was, but she really wasn't sure if telling Odie was the best idea.

"You know, Odie." Clarissa began ignoring Anna's look telling her to shut up, "Anna knows who Cronus is."

"What?" Odie growled looking at Anna, "you do?"

"Yes." Anna said unsure of what else to say.

"How do you know who he is?"

"When you saved Theresa's life Cronus told me that in five years' time I would have to wake you up."

"How is he communicating with you, isn't he in Tarturas?" Odie asked confused.

"With this." Anna said holding up her necklace.

"Why did Cronus want me to become a vampire?"

"He actually didn't care if it was you or Theresa, but his plan was and still is that whoever I changed I would have to get strong enough to help me break him out of Tarturas." Anna said slowly and carefully she didn't want to make Odie even more upset.

"What do you mean by make me strong enough?" Odie asked confused.

"Odie…" Anna said trailing off she wasn't sure how to tell Odie that Clarissa had put a spell on him so that he would only drink animal blood.

"What?" Odie asked impatient now.

"Do you remember how on your first hunt you drank animal blood?"

"Yes." Odie said nodding.

"Well unfortunately, unknown to me animal blood doesn't make a vampire strong enough, especially to break a god out of a prison, so Clarissa put a spell on you so that you would only want to drink animal blood."

Odie unsure of what to say looked between Anna and Clarissa a little taken a back.

"Odie, please say something." Anna said after a few minutes of awkward staring.

"I will help you get Cronus out of Tarturas." Odie said with his teeth clenched together.

"What?" Anna said a little shocked, "you do remember that you and your friends took about three years to put away right?" Anna asked reminding him.

"Yes I do remember that, but if I help break Cronus out then he's going to attack the world, and probably my ex friends, and when he does that I'll step in and kill every single one of them."

Anna looked at Clarissa before gasping as she heard Cronus' voice from inside the necklace.

"_Good he's willing to help, and he wants to kill his friends, how perfect." _Cronus said laughing.

Except for Theresa." Odie said growling.

"Why not her?" Anna asked.

"Because once I kill her precious Jay and the others and then I change her into a vampire so that she can never die, and then she'll understand what it's like to spend the rest of her life alone, and never looking forward to seeing anyone she cares about again." Odie said laughing.

"_This is too perfect!" _Cronus said laughing again, _"good job, Anna, I'm impressed!" _Cronus said before leaving her head again.

"Now I'm going to go get some rest so that I can go and feed again tonight, after all three months isn't that long to get a god out of prison." Odie said as he walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

"Well that went well." Clarissa said smiling.

"Yeah it went better than I expected." Anna said sighing.

"Then what's wrong?" Clarissa asked concerned.

"Nothing, just the whole plan was that if I did as Cronus asked he wouldn't hurt my daughter, but I just wasn't expecting to ruin the lives of some children in the process, is it really worth saving my daughter but dooming Odie's six friends?" Anna asked.

Clarissa unsure of what else to say put an arm around Anna as she rested her head on Clarissa's shoulder.

Atlanta wasn't surprised when she found Archie in the food court of the hospital, it had been quite a while since they both had eaten, Atlanta was hungry too but she had too much on her mind to eat.

"Hey Archie." Atlanta said as she sat down across from him.

"Hey, how's Chloe?"

"She seems alright, the doctor even said that she could be discharged as soon as tomorrow."

"That's great!" Archie said taking another bite of his burger.

"Archie, I think that maybe we should invite Chloe to stay with us." Atlanta said so fast that she was surprised Archie even understood what she had said.

"Atlanta…" Archie said before Atlanta cut him off.

"Look, Archie, I know it's crazy, but she doesn't have a Mother or a Father, and she really doesn't want to go back to the orphanage." Atlanta said almost begging.

Archie sighed before taking Atlanta's hand, "you really have gotten quite fond of Chloe haven't you?"

"Yes." Atlanta said fighting back tears, "Archie, please can we at least ask her, even if it's until her broken leg heals?"

"Alright." Archie said squeezing her hand, "no harm in asking."

"Oh thank you, Archie!" Atlanta squealed as she leaned over the table hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "come on let's go tell Chloe the good news!" Atlanta said wiping away tears of joy.

"But what about my burger?" Archie asked looking down at it sadly.

"Oh alright." Atlanta said rolling her eyes, "I should probably talk to Chloe alone anyways." She said as she walked out of the cafeteria praying that Chloe would say that at the very least she would agree to stay with her and Archie until her leg was healed.

Theresa was glad that the pain pill that the doctor had given her had finally kicked in, she had forgotten, or repressed was maybe a better word, how painful it was to have to get her wrist re positioned, and she had done a number on it this time, and now Theresa was stuck with her arm in a sling for the next six weeks, which meant that she wouldn't be able to even practice turning into a shape shifter until right around the time that Cronus might be escaping from Tarturas.

"Theresa?" Came a voice that took Theresa off guard.

"Archie?" Theresa said turning her head and smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Archie asked walking closer to where Theresa was sitting, "and what happened to your arm?" Archie asked noticing the cast and the sling.

Theresa tried to hide the nervousness on her face, since she wasn't sure what to tell Archie yet she decided to just give him the short story, leaving out the fact that she had been attacked by Odie and that he was a vampire.

"Well Jay and I were out for a late night drive," Theresa began thinking fast on her feet, "when we found a car that had crashed into a tree and when we investigated we discovered that it was Neil and Krista who had been in the accident."

"What?!" Archie asked alarmed, "Are they OK?"

"Krista was in labor, and after I brought her here the paramedics rushed Krista to the ICU, and they rushed me to get my wrist put back in place, I don't know how Krista is." Theresa said looking at the door of the ICU nervously.

"So where are Neil and Jay?" Archie asked looking around the waiting room.

Theresa silently cursed she hadn't thought of a story for where they could be, plus there's no way that Neil would leave his wife, especially since she was in labor.

"Jay took him to the school, to get Chiron to check him out." Theresa finally said.

"Why wouldn't you bring him to the hospital as well?" Archie asked.

"Well um…" Theresa began before hearing someone else call her name, Theresa turned around and saw a nurse holding the ICU door open and holding a clipboard.

"Theresa Cook?" She called again.

"Right here!" Theresa called.

"Please follow me Ms. Cook." The Nurse said.

"Um sorry Archie I have to go!" Theresa said walking towards the nurse breathing a sigh of relief as she followed the nurse down the hallway.

"So Ms. Cook you're the one who found Ms. Krista Saunders?"

"Yes." Theresa said.

"Alright, and you're her sister?" The nurse asked as she stopped walking in front of a closed door.

Theresa was glad that her little white lie had worked; she had to tell the hospital that she was related to Krista in some way or else she wouldn't have received any information to keep Jay and Neil updated.

"Yes."

The nurse looked down at the clipboard she was holding again before nodding her head and opening the door, Theresa followed quickly behind and felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Krista lying in a bed with an oxygen mask on and her leg in a cast, as well as her head bandaged.

"Oh my gosh…" Theresa said her voice barely above a whisper.

"We have her on some heavy duty pain killers, so that will keep her out for a while."

The nurse said walking over checking Krista's blood pressure and heart beat before writing it down on the clipboard, and placing it at the bottom of her bed.

"Is she going to be OK?" Theresa asked wiping away a tear.

"She's going to be sore for quite some time, but because you got an ambulance there as fast as you did, it looks like she's going to make a full recovery." The nurse said smiling at Theresa.

"What about her baby?" Theresa asked remembering that Krista had been in labor when she and Neil had been in the accident.

"Come see for yourself." The nurse said walking back out of the room, Theresa quickly followed her down the hall and to the elevator heading to the third floor.

When Theresa and the nurse got off the elevator they walked up to a window that was right by the elevator, and as Theresa looked in the window she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh my…" Theresa said wiping away a tear that had escaped from her eye, for inside the window was a single baby with "baby Saunders" written on the end of the bed.

"Yes Mrs. Saunders' baby girl is fine." The nurse said placing her hand on Theresa's shoulder.

"Thank you." Theresa said smiling at the nurse.

"Helping people is what we do Ms. Cook, and don't worry we have a couple of nurses who are going to be looking after her until Mrs. Saunders is well enough to take care of her baby."

The nurse said smiling at Theresa before looking at her watch, "I'd better get back to my rounds, I'll check on you and Mrs. Saunders later." The nurse said walking away, Theresa watched as Neil and Krista's baby girl opened her eyes Theresa smiled taping the glass lightly and waving at her, wiping away another tear, for the first time ever she was actually happy that she had a physic ability, and was able to save two lives because of it.

Jay rushed back into the room with Hera and Zeus following close behind him.

"How's Neil?" Jay asked rushing over to him.

"Neil needs a blood transfusion." Chiron said looking down with a worried expression at Neil.

"I'll do it!" Jay said even though he really couldn't stand blood, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Neil.

"Are you sure, Jay?" Hera asked, "I know how much you hate blood."

"Yeah I'm sure." Jay said rolling up his sleeves, "Especially with the potential of Cronus escaping from Tarturas in three months.

"Theresa told you about that?" Zeus asked surprised.

"Well yeah I'm her fiancé she tells me everything."

Jay said as he sat down in the chair that Chiron had just brought over.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chiron asked as got ready to put the needle in his arm.

"Yes." Jay said looking away and closing his eyes, Hera walked over taking his hand, as Chiron placed the needle into Jay's arm.

"It's Ok, Jay." Hera said trying to soothe Jay.

"I'm doing this for Neil, and the world." Jay whispered to himself as he began to feel light headed.

"Almost done." Jay heard Chiron say from somewhere far away as he began to hear ringing in his ears.

"You're doing great." Jay heard Zeus say before everything went black.

End Chapter 7.

I don't own COTT.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Atlanta's heart was racing as she walked off the elevator and towards Chloe's room, she really wanted Chloe to stay with her and Archie until she got better, hopefully she would say yes.

As Atlanta walked up to Chloe's door she hesitated before knocking on it.

"Come in." Atlanta heard Chloe call a few seconds later.

Atlanta opened the door slowly looking at Chloe; she was sitting up reading a magazine, when she saw Atlanta she put the magazine down smiling.

"Atlanta!" She said happily, "I thought you'd be in the cafeteria eating."

"I'm not hungry."

Chloe looked at Atlanta surprised, "really?"

Atlanta nodded her head, before sitting on the chair beside Chloe.

"You've barely left my side the past couple of days."

"I'm honestly fine." Atlanta insisted.

Chloe looked at Atlanta raising her eyebrow confused, "you don't look fine."

Atlanta laughed nervously wishing that she had have hidden the nerves she was feeling at asking Chloe if she'd like to live with her and Archie instead of going back to the orphanage.

"Chloe…" Atlanta began, trying to think of what she was going to say.

"Yes?" Chloe asked after a few moments of silence.

"Archie and I were just wondering…" Atlanta said trailing off again.

"Wondering what?" Chloe asked her voice full of curiosity.

"Archie and I were just wondering if you'd like to come stay with us until your leg gets better?" Atlanta asked speaking very fast; she wondered if Chloe even understood what she had just asked.

Chloe surprised rested her head against the pillow looking up at the ceiling, clearly thinking.

"I'm sorry." Atlanta said feeling foolish, "you barely know us and we barely know you."

"Atlanta, I've been on my own for so long… maybe it would be nice to live with someone again." Chloe said her eyes filling with tears, "It's been so long since I've had a happy home, and I really don't want to go back to back to the orphanage."

"Well Archie and I would be happy to help you with that." Atlanta said wrapping her arms around Chloe, as they both began crying, a few moments later Archie walked into the room.

"Whoa sorry." Archie said awkwardly, he had never been good with people crying let alone girls.

"Archie, Chloe wants to stay with us!" Atlanta said excitedly.

"Really?" Archie asked surprised, "like until her leg heels?"

"I'd actually like to stay for longer than that." Chloe said a little bit unsure.

"You're welcome to stay with Archie and I for as long as you'd like." Atlanta said smiling.

"Uh Atlanta, can I talk to you?" Archie asked.

Atlanta wanted to say no but as soon as she looked at Archie's face she knew something was up.

"I'll be right back." Atlanta said looking at Chloe as she stood up following Archie out the door and into the hallway.

"What's up Archie?"

"K first thing," Archie began holding up one finger, "you do realize that it takes a lot of work to adopt a child right?"

"Well yes…" Atlanta began before getting cut off by Archie.

"And are you sure she even wants to be adopted by us?"

"She told me that she was tired of being alone… look Archie why don't we just give it a try let her live with us, and if she decides after her leg is better that she doesn't want to live with us then so be it." Atlanta said begging; she had grown quite fond of Chloe and didn't want to lose her.

Archie sighed as Atlanta began crying before pulling her into a hug, "OK let's give it a try."

Atlanta smiled up at Archie standing on her tiptoes to kiss his neck.

"I love you." Atlanta said resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too." Archie said kissing her head.

Atlanta was totally content as she rested her head on Archie's chest again, but something felt wrong, he seemed far too tense, and as Archie let out a heavy sigh Atlanta knew something was wrong, Archie ever only really sighed when he was upset or when something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Atlanta asked looking up at Archie.

"It's nothing." Archie said giving Atlanta a smile trying to reassure her, but the smiled didn't seem very sincere.

"Archie, I know you better than that, what's wrong?" Atlanta asked again.

Archie sighed again, "it's probably nothing but when I was walking back up here I passed by the ICU and I saw Theresa."

"What?" Atlanta asked alarmed, "is Jay OK?"

"Jay's fine, it's Neil and Krista that I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"Because Theresa told me that Neil and Krista were in an accident and Krista was brought here because she was in labor, and Jay had taken Neil to the school."

"What?" Atlanta asked confused, "why wouldn't they bring both Neil and Krista here?"

"That's what I was confused about, plus Theresa had a broken wrist, and she was acting very strange."

"I wonder if she's still here…" Atlanta said looking down the hallway at the sign pointing to the ICU, "I think maybe I'll try talking to her, she shouldn't keep anything from me."

"I'll stay here with Chloe." Archie said kissing Atlanta's cheek, "good luck."

"Thanks." Atlanta said as she walked down the hallway in search of Theresa to find some answers.

Jay could hear voices around him talking, but he couldn't figure out what any of them were saying, since he had ringing in his ears.

"_What happened?" _Jay asked himself trying to remember but no memories were coming back to him.

"I think he's coming to." Jay finally heard someone, sounded like Chiron say as the ringing in his ears began going away.

"Jay, are you OK?" Hera's voice came pretty close to Jay's head, making his head pound.

Jay moaned as he saw a bright light and he turned his head trying to get away from it.

"Jay, if you can hear me open your eyes." Hera said again.

Jay began trying to force his eyes to open but they refused to.

"Chiron, try turning off the light it could be bothering his eyes." Hera commanded, and a few seconds later the bright light disappeared.

"Neil's almost awake now too." Chiron said.

"_Neil?" _Jay thought to himself as the memory of Neil being in an accident came flooding back to him, Jay gasped sitting up too fast and getting a head rush.

"Easy there!" Chiron said putting his hand on Jay's back to stop him from falling backwards, after a few moments Jay didn't feel like he was going to pass out again.

"Where's Neil?" Jay asked looking around the room but couldn't see past Hera.

"He's almost awake; you and Theresa saved his life." Chiron said as he checked Jay's vitals.

"What happened anyways?" Jay asked disoriented as he realized that he was on the floor.

"You gave Neil some blood and passed out." Hera said putting her hand on Jay's shoulder, "you saved his life, Jay."

Jay nodded as he watched Chiron stand up, "OK Jay's fine, now let's work on getting Neil awake."

Jay immediately stood up rushing over to Neil's bed where he was still lying unconscious, but he had color back in his face and was breathing at a normal pace again.

"Neil, can you hear me?" Chiron asked, and to Jay's surprise Neil moaned.

"Neil!" Jay yelled a little bit too loudly sitting down beside him, "Neil wake up!"

Neil moaned again turning his head.

"Jay stop yelling at him and let him wake up on his own." Hera commanded.

Jay nodded looking at Neil before taking out his PMR, "I'd better call Theresa." Jay said walking into the hallway and pressing the button.

After three rings Theresa finally picked up, "Theresa here."

"Hey Theresa."

"Jay, how's Neil?"

"He'll be awake soon, how's Krista and the baby?" Jay asked nervously.

"Krista's still on some heavy duty pain meds so she's still out, the baby is fine, actually better then fine she's perfect." Theresa said smiling.

"That's great news!" Jay said relieved, "as soon as Neil's awake I'll bring him over."

"OK." Theresa said smiling, "I'll see you soon."

"Love you." Jay said kissing the screen.

"I love you too." Theresa said kissing the screen as well and laughing.

As Jay hung up the PMR and walked back into the room he was surprised to see that Neil was sitting up and looking around with a confused expression on his face.

"Where's Krista?!" He demanded.

"Neil calm down you've just been through a traumatic experience!" Chiron commanded.

"No you don't understand!" Neil said begging, "Krista was in labor!"

Jay quickly ran over to the bed and placed a hand on Neil's chest gently pushing him backwards, "Neil I just spoke to Theresa, Krista and your baby are fine."

"They are?" Neil asked relaxing.

"Yes, and as soon as Chiron's done checking you over we'll go and see them." Jay said happy when he saw Neil nod before relaxing more, but Jay could still tell that Neil wanted to jump up right then but he managed to control himself.

"OK, Neil, you're fine." Chiron said almost falling over as Neil jumped up hitting him in the face.

"Oops sorry Chiron!" Neil said giving Chiron an apologetic look before grabbing Jay's arm, "let's go, Jay!" Neil demanded pulling Jay out of the room.

"Whoa!" Jay called as he struggled to keep up with Neil's pace, but Neil didn't seem to notice he just kept pulling Jay's arm pulling him once they made it outside to Jay's car Neil began tapping the handle impatiently.

"Hurry up, Jay!" Neil commanded.

"OK sorry." Jay said finally able to get the key into the hole to unlock the driver's door, once the door was open Neil jumped in, and Jay started the engine speeding down the street.

Theresa was starting to get annoyed with the broken wrist and it hadn't even been twelve hours yet, she had gotten bored sitting in the hospital room with Krista waiting for her to wake up so Theresa had decided to go get a coffee, but while she was pouring the coffee she ended up spilling it all over the counter and herself because she couldn't hold the cup and pour at the same time so of course the cup fell over, luckily the coffee hadn't been hot, Theresa guessed that it had been sitting there for a while and she was actually thankful for that fact, she definitely didn't need a third degree burn on top of a broken wrist.

As Theresa walked to the bathroom to clean up her shirt her PMR went off, taking it out of her pocket she pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Theresa!" Neil's frantic voice came from the other end.

"Hey, Neil glad to see you're awake!" Theresa said smiling.

"Jay and I are on our way."

"OK." Theresa said feeling a knot building in her stomach at having to explain to Jay about how she broke her wrist, he would probably go insane.

"See you soon." Neil said after a second.

"I'll meet you guys outside." Theresa said hanging up the PMR walking into the bathroom, bumping into Atlanta.

"Theresa?" Atlanta asked surprised.

"Oh hey, Atlanta." Theresa said as surprised.

"What happened to your wrist?" Atlanta asked looking the sling and the cast.

"Oh… I… fell?" Theresa said trying to make the lie sound convincing but it came out sounding more like a question.

Atlanta raised her eyebrow, "you sound like you don't even know."

"No I definitely fell." Theresa said pleased with herself that this time she sounded more convincing, but Theresa could tell by the look on Atlanta's face that she still didn't believe her, "um well I'd like to clean my shirt so…" Theresa said trying to get past Atlanta, but she blocked the entrance of the bathroom with her arms.

"Archie said that Neil and Krista were in an accident." Atlanta said.

"Uh yeah they were." Theresa said.

"Archie also said that Jay took Neil to the school, and you brought Krista here, why?" Atlanta asked her voice full of suspicion.

"I brought Krista here because she was in labor."

"Yes, Archie mentioned that as well, how is the baby?" Atlanta asked her voice full of worry.

"She's fine, and so is Krista," Theresa said looking at Atlanta's arms, "now could you please let me through?" she asked annoyed, "Jay and Neil are going to be here soon and I need to go meet them."

"Not until you answer one more question." Atlanta said taking Theresa's good arm and dragging her into the bathroom, locking the door before trapping Theresa against the sink, "why did you bring Krista here and Jay took Neil to the school, especially since Krista was in labor?"

Theresa felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, she really wasn't sure if she should tell Atlanta about Cronus and Odie but at the moment it didn't look like she had much of a choice, just then her PMR went off, meaning that Jay and Neil were probably outside.

"Look, Atlanta I will explain to you everything later, I promise!" Theresa said putting her hands over her chest, "but right now I have somewhere to go."

Atlanta looked like she wanted to argue but she trusted Theresa and knew that she would tell her when the time was right.

"OK fine, but I want answers soon." Atlanta said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I promise." Theresa said again before running out of the bathroom and towards the entrance of the hospital, where she found Neil and Jay standing right by the entrance.

"Theresa!" Jay said alarmed when he saw her wrist in a cast, "what happened?!"

"I'll explain later, right now let's bring Neil to see Krista." Theresa said walking back into the hospital with Neil hot on her heels.

"Here we are." Theresa said stopping outside of Krista's door.

Neil smiled at Theresa as he walked inside, Jay and Theresa stayed outside.

"So what happened?" Jay asked again.

"Odie attacked me." Theresa said shuddering at the memory.

"What?!" Jay demanded.

"And I punched him trying to get him off of me… which turned out to be a really bad idea." Theresa said shuddering again as she thought of the pain she had felt punching Odie.

"How could he do that?!" Jay demanded again.

"How could he attack Neil?" Theresa asked, "Jay, Odie is a vampire I don't think that he has much of a soul anymore."

"I shouldn't have left you alone." Jay said clenching her hands into fists.

Theresa took Jay's hand with her good hand and squeezed it, "if you had have stayed with me then Neil probably would be dead right now, stop blaming yourself." Theresa said kissing Jay's cheek.

"Ms. Cook?" Came the nurse from earlier right beside Jay and Theresa.

"Oh hi." Theresa said surprised she hadn't even heard her footsteps.

"And you are?" She asked looking at Jay.

"I'm Jay Vincent." Jay said holding out his hand, the nurse shook it.

"Well Ms. Cook we're ready to bring your sister out of the induced coma that we kept her in to keep the pain under control, and that means she can meet her daughter." The nurse said and Theresa noticed that she was pushing a crib with Neil and Krista's baby inside.

"OK sounds good; her husband is actually already inside."

The nurse nodded as she walked inside the room, Jay crossed his arms smirking, "I didn't realize you and Krista were related."

Theresa rolled her eyes laughing, "Well I had to keep you and Neil updated somehow…" Theresa said trailing off.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked concerned.

"Archie and Atlanta are suspicious, Archie saw me waiting for any news on Krista and he wanted to know why my arm was broken, and also why you brought Neil to the school and why I brought Krista here, especially since she was in labor… I didn't know what to tell them so I told Atlanta I would explain everything to them later." Theresa said.

Jay nodded his head, "we're going to have to have a team meeting very soon."

"Probably won't be the worst idea." Theresa said as she opened Krista's door walking inside.

"Guys look!" Neil said happily as they walked into the room, and Theresa had to fight back tears Krista was awake and was actually sitting up and Neil was sitting beside her holding his new born daughter.

"She looks so natural in your arms, Neil." Theresa said smiling.

"Thank you for everything, Theresa and Jay, Neil just told me everything." Krista said wiping away tears, "It's because of both of you that we're all alive and can be a family."

"It's what we do." Jay said smiling.

"Come here and see our daughter." Neil said proudly, and Theresa and Jay walked over to him looking down at their beautiful baby girl.

"Oh Neil, she's perfect!" Theresa said not being able to hold back the tears anymore; Jay placed a hand on her shoulder kissing her head, as Neil and Krista kissed each other, and in that moment Theresa wished that things could always be this simple, but she knew that since Cronus was going to be escaping from Tarturas in three months that they couldn't be.

End Chapter 8.

I don't own COTT.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Theresa silently cursed as her pain pill that the doctor had given her began wearing off and the pain from her wrist came back, and she had forgotten the remaining pain killers in her purse upstairs in Neil and Krista's room, now she was outside the hospital waiting for Jay to finish putting extra money in the meter so that he wouldn't get a ticket, and she didn't really want to go back upstairs alone, since Atlanta and Archie were both still suspicious of her, and she still wasn't sure what to tell them, luckily Herry was at home with Gisele and their son so she didn't have to deal with him, and Neil and Krista were too wrapped up in their new daughter, Taylor, so they didn't really notice anything was amiss either.

"Theresa, are you alright?" Jay asked running back over to her with a concerned expression on his face, and Theresa began to wonder if the pain and worry she was feeling was written all over her face.

"Fine." Theresa lied.

"I know you better than that," Jay said disapprovingly, "now tell me what's wrong, if we're going to be forever for the rest of our lives we can't keep secrets from each other."

Theresa's heart skipped a beat as she thought of spending the rest of her life with Jay and then to her surprise smiled, "I love you, Jay."

Jay chuckled tilting Theresa's chin up until their lips touched, "I love you too, but you're still going to tell me what's wrong."

Theresa sighed "the pain killers are wearing off."

"Well come on let's get you some more." Jay said as he began walking back into the hospital.

"Jay wait," Theresa called after him causing Jay to stop walking and turn to face her, "there is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"What are we going to tell everyone, Neil knows that he was attacked by a vampire…" Theresa said trailing off.

"Chloe and Krista are getting discharged today; once they're out we're going to have an emergency team meeting." Jay said sounding so sure.

"You've already thought about this haven't you?" Theresa asked surprised.

"I am still technically the leader; I have to be prepared for anything." Jay said smiling and walking into the hospital, Theresa watched him disappear dumbfounded for a moment before smiling and chasing after him.

When Jay and Theresa reached Neil and Krista's room they were surprised to see that Archie and Atlanta were in the room with their new "adopted" daughter, Chloe.

"Wow full house." Krista said as she saw Jay and Theresa walk into the room.

"She's so cute!" Atlanta said cooing over baby Taylor.

"She really is!" Archie said patting Neil on the back, "congratulations buddy."

"Thanks." Neil said smiling down at Taylor proudly; when Theresa and Jay saw how happy everyone was they looked at each other not sure of what to do.

"Are you guys alright?" Atlanta asked as she looked over at Jay and Theresa.

Jay and Theresa looked at each other again before Jay sighed, "we need to have a meeting once Krista is discharged."

"Meeting?" Atlanta asked confused.

"What kind of meeting?" Archie asked equally as confused.

"I can't explain right now, due to all the nurses and doctors running around, and the fact that we're missing Herry, but please know that it's important." Jay said feeling guilty that he was messing up the happy moment, but unfortunately if they wanted to have more happy moments then they were going to have to talk about what to do since Cronus was going to try escaping from Tarturas again in three months.

"Well I'm getting discharged in an hour, does that work?" Krista asked unsure, "if it doesn't then you guys could all go and I could just hang around here until afterwards."

"No we're going to need everyone there, including spouses and children." Jay said looking at Theresa, "after you take a pain pill can you call Herry?"

"Where are you going?" Theresa asked as Jay began walking to the door holding his car keys.

"I need to run to the school to talk to Hera and Zeus quickly."

Theresa wanted to ask Jay why on earth he would need to talk to Zeus and Hera, especially since they about Cronus but before she could call after him he was walking into the elevator.

"Theresa what is going on?" Atlanta asked confusion evident on her face, Theresa sighed turning to face Archie, Atlanta, Neil and Krista who were all staring at her, Theresa wanted to tell them but Jay was the leader and what he just told her and everyone else to do was what needed to happen.

"When Chloe and Krista get discharged meet me downstairs in the lobby, we'll head to the school then." Theresa said as she walked out of the room and into the elevator, after she got off on the main floor she walked outside taking out her cellphone she scrolled down to Herry's number, hesitating for a moment before pressing "call," Theresa wished that she didn't have to call and ruin their happiness.

"Hello?" Herry answered after the second ring.

"Hey Herry."

"Theresa!" Herry said happily, "what's up?"

"Listen I hate to ask this but Jay needs everyone at the school."

"Um Ok," Herry said a little bit surprised, "when?"

"In the next couple of hours."

"Really?" Herry asked, "I don't know if I can make it, Giselle is exhausted from being up with Tim all night."

Theresa sighed in exasperation, she needed Herry and Giselle at the school tonight, would it be worth telling him about Cronus now? And how would Jay react if she did?

"Herry, we have a problem." Theresa said.

"What kind of problem?" Herry asked nervousness evident in his voice.

"I can't come tell you right now, please just come to the school."

"OK Gisele and I will be there." Herry said and Theresa could hear the confusion in his voice.

"OK thanks Herry." Theresa said hanging up her phone

An hour later Theresa was in the car with Archie Atlanta, and Chloe on the way to the school, but even though the school wasn't that far away from the hospital Theresa could feel the tension, and every once in a while Atlanta would turn around and look at her, and Theresa could see the hurt and confusion on Atlanta's face, Theresa hated to keep secrets from Atlanta, but she would know what was going on soon enough, and hopefully Atlanta would forgive her after she knew.

"Atlanta?" Chloe asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yes?" Atlanta asked turning around to face her.

"After we're done at your school can we go get some food?"

"Of course." Atlanta said smiling.

Chloe smiled back before looking out the window and leaning her head against it.

As Archie turned into the school's parking lot they were greeted by a frantic Herry who ran over opening the driver's door, "guys what is going on?!" He demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know." Atlanta said looking at Archie and Neil and then at Theresa.

"Jay will explain everything," Theresa said as Jay walked outside, with an odd expression on his face that Theresa couldn't place, guilt? Fear? Anger? Maybe all three.

"OK guys come on; we have to have a very important meeting." Jay said turning and walking back inside, everyone looked at each other, before rushing and following Jay.

As Jay lead the way to Hera's office, he stopped walking just outside of it turning to face his friends, and their families sighing he looked at Theresa who nodded at him, Jay turned and opened the door revealing Hera, Zeus, Persephone, Artemis and Ares standing around Hera's desk, Jay and the others all crowded around the table as well.

"What is going on?" Atlanta demanded annoyed.

Jay looked at Theresa, and then at Hera taking a deep breath, "Cronus is going to try escaping from Tarturas in three months."

"What?!" Archie and Atlanta both said at the same time.

"Who's Cronus?" Chloe asked confused.

"We'll explain later." Atlanta said as she put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"The one you guys fought in high school?" Gisele asked Herry, who just nodded unable to speak.

"How do you guys know he's going to try and get out of Tarturas?" Krista asked confused.

"I had a vision." Theresa admitted.

"So you're physic?" Krista asked.

Theresa nodded, "Yeah."

"But how could he manage to even attempt escaping, Campe would never allow it." Neil said shuddering slightly as he remembered the threat Campe had made to Cronus that he would never get out of Tarturas again.

"My vision didn't pick that up." Theresa admitted.

"Some things never change." Archie said sarcastically to Atlanta earning a death glare from Theresa.

"We also have another problem…" Jay said a few moments later.

"What kind of problem?" Herry asked.

"Odie's a vampire."

"But Jay, Odie's dead." Atlanta said her voice breaking slightly.

"No he's not he attacked me." Neil said turning his head slightly revealing the two bite marks from when Odie had bitten him.

"Oh Neil, are you alright?" Krista asked noticing the bite marks for the first time.

"Yeah I'm fine now." Neil said giving Krista a small smile.

"Oh so that's why you brought Krista to the hospital and why Jay brought Neil to the school," Atlanta said as realization hit her, "you guys didn't want to have to explain how Neil has two bite marks on his neck."

"Exactly." Theresa said cringing as her wrist began hurting worse than before.

"So what happened to your wrist then?" Krista asked noticing Theresa cringing.

"After Jay took Neil to the school, I waited behind with Krista, who was still unconscious, and while I was waiting with her, Odie jumped on me and tried to bite me as well," Theresa said trailing off as she remembered the pain that she had felt as she punched Odie and felt her wrist get dislocated and broken, "I punched Odie trying to get him off of me but it didn't work."

"So how did you get him off of you then?" Jay asked.

"There was someone else there," Theresa said trailing off.

"Who?" Jay asked curious.

"Her name was Anna, I think, and she must have been a female vampire since she pulled Odie off of me and threw him against a tree breaking it." Theresa said remembering hearing the tree snapping in half.

"How come she didn't try and bite you?" Chloe asked confused.

"I don't know," Theresa admitted, "but as Odie disappeared he yelled to me that it isn't over," Theresa shivered as she remembered how harsh the words were coming out of Odie's mouth, Jay noticed and put his arm around her.

"So Odie and Anna are going to try and help Cronus escape from Tarturas?" Herry asked.

"That's what it's sounding like." Hera said looking at Zeus who nodded.

"So what do we do?" Gisele asked.

Jay looked at Hera and Zeus who nodded before looking at everyone else taking a deep breath, "Herry, Archie, Atlanta, Neil, Theresa and I need to practice fighting so that if Cronus does escape then we can be ready to fight him."

"But Jay I won't be able to fight for a while with my wrist the way it is." Theresa said.

"That's fine you can practice your telekinesis and shapeshifting," Jay said before looking at the others, "unfortunately for now we all have to stay at the school…" Jay said trailing off.

"What?!" Everyone said at the same time.

"But Neil and I just had a baby!" Krista said as she began rocking Taylor in her arms trying to calm her as she began crying.

"And Archie and I just adopted Chloe; we need to give her a good life."

Jay put up his hands up trying to silence everyone, "Guys I understand that we're all trying to move on with our lives, Theresa and I are engaged, and now we'll have to put the wedding on hold, and I understand that you all want to be at home with your children, but we can't let Cronus take over the world, and this is the only place in the world that's safe for us to get ready in case Cronus does escape."

"What do you mean the safest place in the world?" Neil asked.

"Persephone put a spell on the school; anyone who isn't invited in can't come in." Hera said.

"So we need to be careful about who we invite in?" Atlanta asked confused.

"Exactly," Jay said, "no one can come in or out of the school without getting either one of the gods or my permission."

"So we have three months before Cronus is going to try and escape, what do we do?" Neil asked.

"We need to contact Campe, to have her on standby, plus we need to all practice with weapons since it's been five years since any of us have used one, and yes that includes Chloe, Gisele, and Krista."

"What?" Gisele asked shocked.

"But I've never even touched a weapon." Krista said nervously.

"Ah it's easy!" Neil said putting his arm around her.

"Neil, you've never really even touched a weapon either." Herry said snickering.

"Um neither did you!" Neil said crossing his arms and smirking.

Herry cracked his knuckles before picking up the table that Hera and the other gods had been standing around spinning it around, "who needs a weapon when you have muscles?" Herry asked smirking back at Neil.

"Enough!" Hera yelled clearly getting annoyed, "you're not teenagers anymore, grow up, and Herry put the table down." She demanded.

Herry laughed nervously putting it down, "sorry Ms. Hera."

"Anyways," Jay said trying to stiffen a giggle, "Gisele, Krista, and Chloe we'll help you with the weapons." Jay said facing all of them, "now go and get some rest tomorrow is when we will begin to start our training all over again."

Everyone nodded before walking out of the room, leaving Jay, Theresa Hera, Zeus, Persephone and Artemis and Ares who all stood around quietly for a few moments.

"I was hoping we'd never have to go through this again…" Jay said sighing.

"We were as well." Hera said, "If Cronus does escape and he has help from two vampires then we're all in serious trouble."

"There has to be a way to turn remind Odie that Cronus is the bad guy." Jay said.

"I'll talk to Persephone maybe between the two of us we can think of something, or a vision will come to us." Theresa said sounding hopeful.

"Good idea." Zeus said.

"In the mean time you two had better go and get some rest as well." Hera said looking at them.

"Alright." Jay said as he took Theresa's good hand as they walked out of the room hand in hand and down the hall.

Anna wasn't sure how to tell Odie that they had to go see the Oracle so that he could tell them whether the prophecy still called for seven heroes, or if six could defeat Cronus after he was out of Tarturas. Granted Odie was on board for breaking Cronus out of Tarturas, but because he was such a new vampire all he wanted to do was feed, not that Anna blamed him after she had been changed that was all she wanted to do as well, the thirst for blood is overbearing in the first few months, but she didn't really feel like going by herself.

"_Anna!" _Came Cronus' voice, _"have you talked to the Oracle yet?" _

"_The sun's not even down yet." _Anna said looking out the window; it was close to being dark but not quite.

"_Well make sure you that you let me know as soon as you know." _Cronus said annoyed.

"_You'll be the first to know, Cronus." _Anna said rolling her eyes, she had been working for Cronus the past five years and she had never let him down once, why did he all of a sudden think she was going to start now?

"_Good."_ Cronus said sounding satisfied as he left her head; Anna looked out the window and watched as the last bit of light left the sky, just then Odie walked in.

"It's time to go hunting." He said looking out the window and smiling, running for the door.

"Odie wait!" Anna called but Odie ignored her running outside and out of sight in the blink of an eye, Anna sighed in exasperation leaning on the counter, she was going to have to have a talk with him, at some point.

"Odie gone out hunting?" Clarissa asked walking into the room.

"Yep." Anna said sighing, "Guess I'd better go see the Oracle."

"I can come," Clarissa offered, smiling.

Anna smiled at Clarissa before shaking her head, "no offence, Clarissa but I can run much faster than you can, and I need to get back with enough time to feed."

Clarissa nodded before looking at her watch, "well I should practice some spells anyways."

"Spells?" Anna asked confused, "for what?"

Clarissa smiled as she took a book of spells out of her book, "you'll see." She said walking out of the room, Anna watched as she disappeared before smiling Clarissa was always secretive, and Anna knew that she would tell her when she wanted to and not a moment before, besides Anna had bigger things to worry about, and as she ran out the door and in the direction of New Olympia at the fastest pace possible since she had to go see the Oracle before sunrise and make sure she had time to feed especially if she wanted to keep her strength up, if her Odie and Clarissa failed breaking Cronus out of Tarturas then he would send someone after Chloe and she didn't have a doubt in her mind that Cronus would be able to find Chloe him being a god and all, Anna picked up her pace even more as she thought of her daughter, she would make sure her daughter was safe no matter what.

Theresa and Jay had been walking down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria in silence, until Theresa sighed and looked at Jay sadly,

"I guess we'll have to call our parents and tell them that the wedding is going to be postponed."

Jay stopped walking pulling Theresa into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Theresa smiled looking up at him, "You have no reason to be sorry, it's not like you're a physco god who's trying to escape to take over the world."

Jay smiled back at Theresa before sighing, "I don't want to have to go through this again."

"This time we have more help," Theresa said looking in the direction that footsteps were coming from revealing Krista holding a crying Taylor, "you OK, Krista?" Theresa asked.

"No," Krista said crying, "I don't think I can do this, I'm a lover not a fighter!" She said on the verge of hysterics.

"It's OK, Krista." Theresa said putting her arm around her trying to soothe her.

"How can you say that?!" Krista demanded causing Taylor to cry louder, Theresa and Jay looked at each other not sure what to say, when Neil came running over.

"Oh Krista!" He said relived, there you are!"

"Neil go away." Krista said as tears began falling down her face, "in fact all of you get away from me!"

Theresa turned to Neil, "take Taylor." She demanded.

Neil nodded as Krista willingly gave Taylor to him, clearly Krista wanted Taylor out of her arms, Theresa then put her arm around Krista, "come on Krista."

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"You need some air, so we're going for a walk." Theresa said as she began pulling Krista away from Jay and Neil.

"Theresa, keep in contact with your phone!" Jay yelled after her.

"Gotcha Jay." Theresa said smiling at him, once Theresa and Krista were out of sight Neil and Jay began walking to the cafeteria where Hera and the other gods had made a makeshift dorm, when they walked inside they were surprised to see that Gisele was punching and kicking a punching bag quite roughly, and Chloe was playing around with a knife after a few minutes she threw the knife and it hit a bullseye that she had drawn on the wall directly in the centre.

"Whoa!" Jay said amazed.

Neil sighed looking down at Taylor who had finally fallen asleep, "I hope Krista will be OK."

"She'll be fine; don't forget how nervous we all were when we first found out that we were going to be fighting a god that wanted to take over the world." Jay said remembering how close he had come to quitting at the very beginning.

"I hope you're right…" Neil said as he walked to Taylor's crib putting her down in it, before sitting on the bed and looking out the window wishing that he was at home with Krista just enjoying their beautiful baby girl.

The tension that Theresa felt between her and Krista was so thick that she could cut it with a knife, but she wasn't really sure what to say to Krista, she knew nothing she would say would make anything better.

"How do you handle it?" Krista asked finally breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked confused.

Krista sighed looking at the moon for a moment before looking at Theresa, "you and Jay just got engaged and now you're postponing the wedding, and you guys don't know when you'll get to get married… just like I don't know when Neil and I will get the chance to go home and raise Taylor properly." Krista said wiping away a tear.

Theresa sighed putting an arm around Krista, "Krista, don't forget my friends and I have done this before, and we will defeat Cronus again," Theresa said in a final tone, "as for mine and Jay's wedding, it sucks," Theresa said letting out a humorless laugh, "but we kind of have to have a world to live on to even do our vows… so priorities." Theresa said trying to make light of the situation.

"I don't know if I can fight though…" Krista said, "I'm scared."

"I was so scared when I got recruited to be part of the original seven," Theresa admitted.

"But you're physic, don't you always know what's going to happen?" Krista asked confused.

"I only pick up bits and pieces of most of my visions..." Theresa said looking across the street and gasping as she saw a woman that she recognized, talking to the Oracle.

"What?" Krista asked alarmed.

"Shh!" Theresa hissed, "follow me." Theresa demanded as she led Krista across the street hiding in a bush close enough so she could hear what was going on.

"Anna, welcome!" The Oracle said happily.

"If you know my name then you know why I'm here." Anna said.

"I know everything," the Oracle said smiling, before waving his hands as a blue light appeared revealing Theresa, Jay, Atlanta, Archie, Herry, and Neil, "there is a new prophecy, the six heroes that remain as well as their spouses, can defeat Cronus again."

"Darnit!" Anna said annoyed she had hoped that because Odie wasn't part of the team anymore that the prophecy wouldn't exist anymore, plus Cronus wasn't going to be happy about it.

"However all you have to do is kill one, and the prophecy is broken."

As the words left the Oracle's mouth Theresa covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming, after taking a deep breath to steady herself she turned to Krista who had tears streaming down her face, Theresa put a finger over her mouth telling Krista to be quiet then tilted her head signaling that it was time for them to get out of there.

Theresa began leading Krista away from the Oracle when all of a sudden she found herself on the ground, with a pounding pain in her head.

"Theresa!" She heard Krista scream from beside her, but when Theresa tried to turn her head to look and make sure Krista was OK she gasped when someone was on top of her and as she looked up she realized that it was Odie.

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know," Odie said smiling, "I think I need to teach you a lesson." He said as he bent down closer to her neck, Theresa closed her eyes not wanting to see death coming for her, there was no way she could fight back, Theresa felt tears streaming down her face as she felt Odie's teeth make contact with her neck.

End Chapter 9

I don't own Class of the Titans

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Theresa screamed in agony as the venom from Odie's teeth made its way into her bloodstream, and now Theresa could feel Odie sucking her blood at a fast pace, "oh God!" Theresa screamed reaching her hand out trying to find anything to use to get him off of her, but to her dismay Odie noticed her doing this and used his legs to trap her arms.

"Odie stop!" Anna screamed running over to Odie.

Odie stopped sucking Theresa's blood and glared at Anna "No!" he screamed "she deserves this after what she did to me, besides you heard the Oracle," Odie said as he began sucking Theresa's blood again, Anna looked at Odie and then at Theresa before sighing, as she remembered her daughter and realized that she had no choice, "so be it then." Anna said running away so she wouldn't have to watch Odie kill Theresa.

"Theresa!" Krista screamed looking for anything she could use to save her.

"Run!" Theresa screamed knowing that as soon as Odie was done killing her that Krista would be next.

"I'm not leaving you." Krista said in a final tone, Theresa wanted to argue but she was beginning to get weaker and weaker as Odie continued to suck her blood, and Theresa knew that soon she would be dead, she felt tears streaming down her face as she thought of Jay, "_I love you my sweet Jay," _Theresa thought as she waited for death, looking up at the moon that was coming out from behind the clouds she thought of Jay, the night he had proposed, the countless times she had cuddled up in to him watching a movie, or just sitting together not doing anything, Theresa felt one last tear escape before darkness overcame her.

"Theresa!" She heard Krista scream, Theresa tried to force her eyes to open but she couldn't, "Theresa help!" Krista screamed.

"She can't help you now," Odie said laughing as Theresa heard the same sound that she had heard when Odie was sucking her blood, Krista began sobbing, and begging for her life, and as Theresa heard Krista begin begging she all of a sudden felt something change, she felt her heart beat accelerate, the little pain that she still felt on her neck from Odie's teeth disappeared, and she felt a coldness that started in her spine begin going all through her body making the hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms stand on edge, Theresa gasped as she began shaking violently.

"What the?!" She heard Odie scream, but that was the last thing she heard as the shaking caused her to get an awful headache.

Krista watched shocked as Theresa sat up fast still shaking violently, something about Theresa shaking violently had made Odie stop sucking Krista's blood and begin growling at Theresa.

"Orcle!" Odie screamed, and not even a minute later the Oracle ran over smiling as he saw what was happening to Theresa, "what the heck is happening to her?!" Odie demanded.

"The change has begun." The Oracle said looking up at the sky Krista did as well the moon was now out from behind the clouds, it was full, that's when Krista realized what was happening, Theresa was turning into a werewolf.

"What change?!" Odie demanded jumping slightly as Theresa screamed and when Krista looked at her she gasped as a bright light appeared around Theresa causing her to have to cover her eyes, after the light disappeared a werewolf stood where Theresa was.

"Oh my God!" Krista said shocked taking a step back.

"Well I'm out of here." The Oracle said before running down the street, clearly he didn't want to stick around to watch what was going to happen next.

"A werewolf?" Odie asked shocked before growling at Theresa, "that's fine I can still kill you no problem." Odie said jumping at Theresa, who growled jumping at him as well, and the sound that they made upon contact was deafening.

Jay began getting more and more anxious as he tried to call Theresa for the tenth time in as many minutes only to get her voicemail.

"Neil!" He called.

"What's up, Jay?" Neil asked running over to him.

"Can you try and call Krista, I can't get a hold of Theresa, and I'm starting to get worried." Jay said looking down at his phone Theresa and Krista had been gone for over an hour and Jay knew that Theresa wouldn't go that long without checking in with him.

"Alright." Neil said taking out his cell phone and dialing Krista's number.

"Hello?" Krista answered breathless.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Neil asked concerned as soon as he heard the worry in Krista's voice.

"Is Jay there?" Krista asked.

"Yes." Neil said gasping and pulling the phone away from his ear as a sound that sounded like thunder came through the receiver.

"What was that?!" Neil demanded.

"Put me on speaker!" Krista demanded.

"What's going on?!" Jay demanded clearly he had heard that thunderous sound and was now even more worried.

"Theresa's a werewolf, and she's currently fighting Odie!" Krista said her voice full of worry.

"Oh my God!" Jay said feeling his heart skip a beat at the thought of Theresa fighting a vampire, "where are you?" Jay asked in a harsher tone then he intended but he had to get there to help Theresa.

"Downtown New Olympia right by the Oracle."

Jay turned to where Herry, and Atlanta were standing around talking, "Herry, Atlanta come with Neil and I we need to help Theresa!" Jay yelled running out of the door of the gym, it didn't take long for Atlanta to catch up to him.

"What's up, Jay?" Atlanta asked her voice full of worry, "is it Theresa?"

"Theresa's a werewolf and is fighting Odie."

"What?!" Atlanta asked shocked.

"Is Krista OK?!" Neil demanded.

"She's fine just freaked out," Neil said before looking at Atlanta, "can you go make sure Krista and Theresa are alright?"

"Of course." Atlanta said running out of the janitors closet.

"What about us?!" Neil demanded.

"Herry go and get your truck, I'll meet you outside in a second." Jay said running away.

"Where are you going?!" Neil yelled after him.

"To get Persephone!" Jay yelled back.

"Persephone?" Neil asked confusion evident in his voice as he looked at Herry.

"Jay always has a plan." Herry said taking his truck keys out of his pocket running out of the school with Neil hot on his trail.

When Jay finally reached Persephone's solarium he was so out of breath he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to speak, it had been a while since he had had to book it like that.

"Persephone!" he called opening her door.

"Jay!" Persephone said surprised, "what's wrong?"

"Theresa's a werewolf!" Jay said his voice higher then he intended.

"She changed into one?" Persephone asked surprised.

"Yes, and she's fighting Odie!"

"Oh dear!" Persephone said running over to her desk and taking out a pistol putting a bullet in it.

"What's what for?!" Jay demanded.

"Theresa's going to be a little hard to control, this is just in case." Persephone said defensively.

"I'd really rather you not have to shoot my fiancé." Jay said.

"Jay, if something happens that the police get to her first you may not have a fiancé for much longer, since this bullet will only put her to sleep, their bullet will kill her." Persephone said a little harsher then she intended but she had to get the point across to Jay.

Jay sighed nodding his head, knowing that Persephone was right.

"Let's go." Persephone said running out of the room, Jay followed hot on her heels.

Atlanta had to cover her ears as she heard a sound that sounded like thunder, but as she looked up at the sky she discovered that it was too clear for it to be thunder.

"Something tells me I'm going the right way." Atlanta whispered to herself as she ran in the direction that the sound was coming from, and as she rounded the corner she was surprised when a frantic Krista ran into her arms.

"Oh Atlanta!" she said sobbing.

"Are you alright?" Atlanta asked concerned.

"Odie bit me!" Krista said hysterically, "and Theresa's a werewolf!"

Atlanta pulled Krista into a hug, looking around she gasped as she saw Theresa jumping at Odie but he moved out of the way and Theresa hit a tree hard enough to knock it over, she whimpered raising one of her paws.

"Face it, Theresa you're no match for me!" Odie laughed jumping at Theresa; she growled jumping out of the way before he could land on her.

Atlanta looked around for anything she could use to help Theresa, before going into her pocket taking out the sword that Athena had given her hours before; taking a deep breath she looked at Odie throwing the sword at his back, Odie cried out in pain turning around.

"Atlanta, how nice to see you!" Odie said grinning at her, "too bad I'm going to have to kill you." Odie said jumping at her Atlanta screamed as she watched Odie get closer and closer to her, Theresa growled jumping after him she used her teeth and turned her head sharply sending him flying in the opposite direction, Theresa then landed roughly beside Atlanta.

"Are you OK?" Atlanta asked Theresa, feeling silly not even knowing if she could understand her, Theresa looked up at Atlanta letting out a little growl and nodding her head slightly telling Atlanta that obviously she could understand her.

"Theresa!" Jay's voice caused Theresa, Atlanta and Krista to turn to face him, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned, Theresa nuzzled her head into his leg, Jay patted her head.

"Are you OK, Krista?" Neil asked running over to her hugging her, Krista unable to speak just cried into his chest.

"I have had enough of this!" Odie screamed pointing at Theresa, "I will kill you tonight before the sun rises!" Odie screamed running towards Theresa she growled running towards Odie.

"Theresa no!" Jay called after her, but Theresa ignored him and when Odie and Theresa ran into each other the sound they made was even louder than thunder, the impact caused Theresa to whimper lifting up her front leg she began limping still whimpering.

"Her wrist!" Atlanta cried, "She must have made it worse!"

"What do we do?" Neil asked looking at Jay.

Jay looked up at the sky sun rise was still too far away to wait for, and Theresa was running out of time

Odie wanted to finish this off now, Jay looked back at Herry's truck smiling as he got an idea,

"I'll be right back!" Jay yelled running towards Herry's truck jumping in the driver's seat, Jay quickly turned the truck on putting it in reverse and backing the truck up too fast almost hitting a tree.

"Jay what the heck!" Herry screamed but Jay ignored him as he put the truck into drive and turned it around putting the high beams on Odie screamed as he fell to the ground unable to move, Theresa whimpered as she tried standing up but she just fell back to the ground hard.

"Atlanta and Herry tie Odie up!" Jay ordered as he ran to Theresa's side, Persephone kneeled down beside her as well

"How do we change her back?" Jay asked looking at Theresa worriedly as Theresa laid her head on Jay's knee, he began rubbing her head, even though she was a wolf she still looked exhausted, Persephone looked up at the sky smiling slightly.

"The moon is disappearing since it's almost dawn, that's good." Persephone said patting Theresa's head, "Theresa," she said "I need you to focus all your energy on becoming human again."

Theresa closed her eyes and Jay continued to pat her head in an attempt to calm her down.

"Let me go!" Odie screamed causing Theresa to jump and lose her concentration, Jay turned around and was about to tell Herry to shut Odie up but Atlanta was already on top of it as she ran over to Odie putting the piece of tape over his mouth.

"Oh shut up!" she said looking at Herry, "hold him and make sure he doesn't get away."

Herry nodded picking Odie up and placing him over his shoulder looking at Jay annoyed as Odie began kicking him in the chest.

"Just hang on for a few minutes," Jay said turning back to Theresa, "sweetheart I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, come back to me." Jay said kissing her head, Theresa closed her eyes.

"Did it work?" Atlanta asked looking at Persephone, before gasping as a bright light appeared around Theresa when it disappeared Theresa was now lying there unconscious.

"Theresa!" Jay cried as he noticed the bite marks on her neck.

"Odie bit her!" Krista said, "And I think he took a lot of blood."

"We have to get her to Chiron!" Jay said picking her up gently.

"What do I do with him?" Herry asked sounding incredibly annoyed as Odie was still kicking his chest.

"Put him on the floor." Jay said getting in the back seat still holding Theresa, Herry nodded putting Odie on the ground, Neil, and Krista also got into the back as Atlanta got the front, Herry then sped off in the direction of the school.

Anna cursed as she watched Odie being taken away she had been watching the whole thing from a distance, and she was going to go and help Odie but as soon as Theresa turned into a werewolf and began fighting Odie Anna knew there was nothing that she could do, a bite or even a scratch from a werewolf would kill a vampire almost instantly and the only thing that could save them was the bite from another vampire, but if Theresa had have gotten both of them then they would both be dead, and then God only knows what would happen to her daughter then, luckily by the looks of it Theresa didn't know this since not once did she ever try and bite Odie.

"_Anna!" _the sound of Cronus' voice through her necklace made her jump, _"what the heck was going on up there?!" _he demanded.

"_How did you hear anything from Tarturas?" _Anna asked confused.

"_I can hear things through your mind," _Cronus thought annoyed, causing Anna to shudder as she thought of some of the nasty thoughts she had had about Cronus, _"now tell me what just happened!" _he demanded, and Anna let out a small sigh of relief as Cronus didn't mention anything about her previous thoughts.

"_Well one of the original seven can turn into a werewolf…" _Anna began before getting cut off by Cronus.

"_Oh let me guess Theresa." _Cronus said sounding even more annoyed then before.

"_How'd you guess?"_ Anna thought confused.

"_Because she's always had a six sense, and even when I was fighting them in high school, she always managed to thwart my plans, it was only a matter of time before her powers grew and allowed her to change into something."_

"_OK well we have a problem…" _Anna thought nervously.

"_What happened now?" _Cronus' thoughts became even more demanding.

"_Odie's been kidnapped by his old friends."_

"_What?!" _Cronus' thoughts screamed, _"You have to get him back and fast!" _Cronus demanded.

"_OK I'll go and talk to Clarissa; she'll probably be able to give me a spell to help me get him back." _Anna thought as she began running back to the house.

"_Go quickly," _Cronus' thoughts demanded, _"don't forget you only have just over three months to break me out, you and Odie have to keep your strength up, and his friends probably won't let him feed." _

"_OK." _Anna thought getting a bit annoyed; she knew what she had to do.

"_Don't forget that if you fail, then your daughter will pay for your mistake." _Cronus' thoughts became even more threatening and Anna had to hold back a growl.

"_I won't let you down Cronus." _Anna hoped her thoughts sounded sincere.

"_See that you don't." _Was the last thought that Anna heard from Cronus, as soon as Anna was sure that Cronus couldn't hear her anymore she let out a small growl, besides even if Cronus had heard that little growl she was sure that he knew that he had made her mad and would probably just laugh that he had gotten a reaction out of her.

As Anna looked up at the sky she began running at a faster pace now that the sky was starting to get lighter, soon the sun would be up and she was still a fair distance from the house, Anna only hoped that Clarissa would have a spell that would help her get Odie back.

End Chapter 10.

Please Review

I don't own COTT.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Jay was starting to get dizzy as he paced outside of Chiron's room for the hundredth time, Chiron needed quiet to give Theresa a blood transfusion and to mend her wrist and that meant that Jay wasn't allowed to be in the room with her, but Chiron had said it wouldn't be long and it had already been an hour and a half, if only he and Theresa were the same blood type also if Jay wasn't guaranteed to pass out again just like he did when he gave some of his blood to Neil, then he could probably be in the room with her, luckily though Herry was the same blood type as Theresa and he had gladly rolled up his sleeve to give Theresa some of his blood.

"Jay, calm down." Archie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll be fine." Neil said standing up as Krista walked into the hallway holding Taylor; Chiron had already checked her over and she was fine she didn't even need a blood transfusion, "hey beautiful ladies." Neil said walking over and kissing Taylor's forehead and kissing Krista on the lips.

"Nice Neil." Atlanta said her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Neil asked confused before he looked over at Jay and saw him wiping away a tear as he began pacing again, "oh," Neil said as he realized what he had just done, "sorry Jay."

"I'm fine." Jay said through clenched teeth, God how he was tired of having to worry about losing Theresa, they should be planning their wedding right now, and getting ready to start their lives together, but Cronus was going to possibly ruin that… again.

"Jay?" Chiron's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Chiron!" Jay said running over to him, "how is she?"

"And how's Herry?" Giselle asked handing Tim to Atlanta before running over standing beside Jay.

"They're both fine, Herry is awake, Theresa I'm keeping out for a little while just so the her blood can replenish properly."

"Can I see Herry?" Giselle asked eagerly.

"Go ahead." Chiron said stepping out of the way, as Giselle ran into the room.

"OK I'll just hold onto your baby." Atlanta said slightly annoyed.

"How long is Theresa going to be out for?" Jay asked eagerly, he really wanted to see her.

"Probably not for much longer." Chiron said, "you can go in and sit with her if you'd like."

Jay smiled at Chiron as he ran past him briefly looking over at Gisele and Herry who were kissing, Jay smiled slightly as he thought of kissing Theresa, and quickly ran over to her sitting beside her on the bed taking her good hand, her other hand was now in a sling, God even with her eyes closed she still looked exhausted, she had dark circles under her eyes, but at least she was starting to get colour back in her face again.

"I love you sweetheart." Jay said kissing Theresa's cheek lightly, as he rested his forehead against hers.

Theresa smiled as Atlanta finished doing up her dress; her wedding dress to be exact today was the day that she was going to marry Jay, the day she had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever.

"You ready?" Atlanta asked handing Theresa her bouquet.

"So ready." Theresa said smiling as she took the bouquet and put her veil over her face, as she followed Atlanta down the hallway towards the alter where she would marry Jay.

"You look beautiful." Theresa's father said as he offered Theresa his arm.

"Thanks Daddy." Theresa said smiling as Atlanta walked down the aisle, Theresa counted to 10 as the doors open revealing Jay, looking quite dashing in a tux, and as soon as he saw Theresa Jay gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen, Theresa smiled back at Jay starting to get more and more excited with each step that her and her Father took, how she wished that they could walk faster but she knew that she had to keep herself composed.

Just as Theresa and her father almost made it to the alter Theresa screamed as her Father fell and as Theresa examined why she saw that he had a sword in his back.

"Dad!" Theresa cried looking back over at the alter where Jay was lying in a pool of blood, "Jay!" Theresa screamed, tears filling up in her eyes, "Atlanta, Archie, Neil, Herry?!" Theresa called looking around but everyone in the church was now gone, "Hello?" Theresa asked looking around but not seeing anyone, the only two that were still in the church with her were Jay and her Father.

"Poor Theresa," came a voice that made Theresa sick to her stomach.

"Cronus!" Theresa said through gritted teeth, as Cronus appeared with Odie and the other vampire, Anna.

"Sorry for ruining your wedding, Theresa, but I figured this would be the best place to get my point across." Cronus said with a smug look on his face.

"What point?" Theresa asked tossing her bouquet away, since it wouldn't be any good in a fight anyways.

"The point is, Theresa as long as I'm around there is no happy ending for you or your friends, and guess what you have no hope in defeating me." Cronus said laughing before turning to Odie, "kill her." Cronus said walking away.

"Gladly." Odie said smiling.

"I can beat you." Theresa said through gritted teeth.

"What's the point now?" Odie asked stepping out of the way so that she could see Jay's lifeless body, "you have nothing to live for now anyways." Odie said laughing.

Theresa fought back tears as she looked at Jay letting her anger build up as she began shaking, getting ready to turn into a werewolf.

"Anna stop her." Odie said sounding bored.

"Gladly." Anna said as she ran over to Theresa grabbing her arm and clamping something onto her wrist, Theresa cried out in pain as whatever it was started burning her.

"What's going on?" Theresa asked falling to her knees, as she looked at her wrist realizing that it was a bracelet, a silver bracelet, "oh God." Theresa said as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick." Odie said walking over to Theresa lifting up her head to reveal her neck, smiling Odie bit her neck sucking her blood.

Theresa screamed sitting up too fast almost falling off the bed, luckily Jay was there to grab her.

"Theresa!" Jay yelled alarmed, as he saw that Theresa was crying, "it's OK!" Jay said pulling Theresa into a hug.

"There's not going to be a happy ending for us, any of us if Cronus gets out!" Theresa sobbed into Jay's shoulder.

"That's why we're going to try everything to not let that happen!" Jay said trying to calm Theresa down.

"Is she alright?" Atlanta asked concern evident in her voice.

"I think she had a nightmare." Jay said rubbing Theresa's back, "shhh it's OK Theresa."

"It was awful." Theresa said still sobbing.

"OK maybe keeping her out for as long as I did wasn't the best idea." Chiron said sounding concerned and guilty at the same time.

Jay hugged Theresa tighter as she continued crying into his shoulder, wishing that he could make her feel better somehow.

Anna ran through the door just as the sun came up, if she had have been even a second later she would have been burned, but that was the last thing on her mind right now.

"Clarissa!" Anna yelled, "I need you!"

"What's happened?" Clarissa asked running down the stairs.

"Odie's been kidnapped by his old friends!"

"Oh dear." Clarissa said.

"I have to save him, or else God knows what Cronus is going to do to Chloe!" Anna said almost going into hysterics.

"I'll find a spell!" Clarissa said waving her finger making her spell book land on the table, Clarissa opened it flipping it to a page reading it, after a few seconds she turned and faced Anna, "How do you feel about being half mortal for a bit?"

"If it helps me save my daughter, then I'll do anything!" Anna said sounding desperate, she had to save Odie.

"Alright then." Clarissa demanded, as she closed her eyes and began glowing "God of death, God of life make me neither dead or alive make me not burn in the sun nor burn at the touch of vervain, to survive make me feed on human food once more, make me feel no pain still though, let me continue to run at the speed of light, and continue to compel others continue to make me heal instantly and be only killed by a stake to the heart, I ask of you in need make me not dead but half mortal half vampire, for only a short time, This is my will so mote it be." As Clarissa finished the spell she opened her eyes and was now holding a bottle in her hand.

"What's that?" Anna asked confused.

"This is what you must drink to become half mortal again." Clarissa said handing Anna the bottle.

"It's going to be so strange being mortal again." Anna said staring at the bottle in her hand.

"So why don't you just forget about Odie then?" Clarissa asked.

"What?" Anna growled.

"Why don't you leave Odie with his old friends, and you and I can go and find Chloe?"

"But what about Cronus?" Anna asked touching the necklace, and wondering if Cronus could hear their conversation right now, she prayed that he couldn't.

"If you don't help him get out who's to say if he'll ever get out?" Clarissa asked.

Anna looked at Clarissa and then at the bottle weighing her options, it was true if Anna, Odie, and Clarissa didn't help Cronus get out of Tarturas the odds of him escaping were probably pretty slim, but then again she just couldn't risk her daughter's life like that, "I can't do it Clarissa, I need to make sure my daughter's safe."

"So you've made up your mind?" Clarissa asked although she already knew the answer.

"I have." Anna said opening the bottle and closing her eyes drinking the potion inside, after the bottle was empty Anna fell to her knees screaming, as a sharp pain began in her chest, "Clarissa, what is happening to me?!" Anna demanded before the pain got worse causing Anna to fall flat on the floor.

"The potion is working," Clarissa said kneeling down beside Anna, putting a hand on her shoulder, "right now it's working in your chest."

"But what's it doing?" Anna asked her voice was shaky.

"You'll see in about five seconds," Clarissa said and Anna could hear the smile in her voice.

"Wh…" Anna began to ask before she felt her heart flutter before it started beating again, "oh my God!" Anna said surprised.

"Your transformation is complete." Clarissa said watching as Anna stood up, "now you have a heart beat and some colour in your skin, so no one should suspect a thing."

"What about that annoying one, Theresa?" Anna asked, "with her sixth sense she might be able to sense that it's me."

"Good point," Clarissa said walking over to a drawer opening it, before she began moving some things out of the way.

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked confused.

"This." Clarissa said taking out a necklace.

"A necklace?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow at Clarissa, "what's that going to do?"

"It'll stop Theresa from being able to use her powers to detect you, just make sure that you don't take it off." Clarissa said handing Anna the necklace.

"But what about this one?" Anna asked looking down at the necklace Cronus had given her.

"You're going to have to take it off for now, don't worry if Cronus tries to contact you I'll answer."

Anna nodded as she took the necklace from Clarissa, before taking her existing necklace off.

"I really hope this works." Anna said sighing.

"It will," Clarissa said hugging Anna, "good luck."

"Thank you." Anna said walking to the door opening it, hesitating she squinted looking up at the sky, turning back she looked at Clarissa uncertain, "are you sure it's not going to burn me?"

"You're part mortal now, you'll be fine."

Anna took a deep breath turning back towards the outside before running out of the house, and as soon as the sun hit Anna's shoulder she let out a sight of content, it had been so long since she actually felt the sun on her skin, and she had forgotten how much she missed it.

"What a beautiful day!" Anna said happily as she continued running through the forest towards New Olympia, where she would hopefully find one of those heroes, so she could save Odie.

Theresa felt as if she was going to be sick, she couldn't get the dream that she had out of her head, she knew that it was true, if Cronus escaped from Tarturas again then her and Jay might never get the happily ever after that she had always wanted with him.

"Theresa!" Jay called running to catch up with her, "are you supposed to be walking around?" He asked concerned.

Theresa shrugged not meeting Jay's gaze, "Chiron said it was alright."

"What is wrong?" Jay asked taking her good hand in his to stop her from walking.

"Nothing." Theresa said a little too fast, she knew Jay would never believe her.

"Did you have a vision?

"I don't think it was a vision," Theresa said shuddering as she remembered her dream, "it was more of a nightmare."

"About what?" Jay asked watching as Theresa turned her head away from him closing her eyes as a few tears escaped her eyes, "Theresa, please tell me what's wrong." Jay said wiping away her tears and turning her head gently to face him.

"Jay, if Cronus escapes then how are we ever going to get our happily ever after?" Theresa asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Jay sighed pulling Theresa into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "Theresa I promise you we'll get our happily ever after because we're going to defeat Cronus again just like when we were teenagers."

"But what happens if this time it's different?" Theresa asked looking up at Jay, with fresh tears filling in her eyes.

"This time it is going to be different, we won't have 7 of us trying to defeat Cronus, we have you me, Archie, Atlanta, Neil, Herry, Gisele, Krista, and possibly Chloe, Cronus won't even know what hit him, and that's if he even escapes."

Theresa thought about this before smiling and standing on her tiptoes to kiss Jay, "I love you, Jay."

"I love you too, Theresa." Jay said before leaning down for another kiss.

"Am I interrupting?" Atlanta asked as she rounded the corner and saw Jay and Theresa kissing, as soon as they heard Atlanta's voice Jay and Theresa stopped kissing and began laughing.

"No Atlanta." Theresa said blushing slightly.

"Well that's good, because Hera wants to see us…" Atlanta said hesitating.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked concerned.

"It's about Odie," Atlanta said sadly, "and it's pretty urgent."

"Alright let's go." Jay said as he and Theresa followed Atlanta down into holding cell beneath Hera's office, where the others were all standing looking through a glass window, and as Jay and Theresa got closer they discovered that Odie was behind the glass banging on it in vein trying to get out.

"Let me out of here!" Odie screamed, before noticing Theresa, "you!" He growled pointing to her, "you did this to me!" Odie screamed banging on the glass again, "you should be dead!"

Jay instinctively pulled Theresa behind him in an attempt to hide her from Odie, but it didn't work since Odie could still see her, "you will be dead soon, I promise you this." Odie said growling.

"OK that's enough," Hera said turning to Zeus, "would you please close the screen over the glass so we can get some quiet."

Zeus nodded typing a code into a computer by the glass and watching as a screen blocked Odie from view.

"Wow he is really far gone." Herry said surprised.

"Can we do anything to help him?" Archie asked looking at Hera.

Hera sighed looking at Zeus before looking back at the heroes and Gisele, Krista, and Chloe, "Odie is too far gone now, he's drinking human blood, and if he wants to kill Theresa as badly as he does then I'm afraid that we don't have a choice…" Hera said trailing off.

"Hera, what are you saying?" Atlanta asked although she and everyone else already knew the answer.

"We have to kill Odie before he kills one or more of us." Hera said sadly.

"There's honestly nothing we can do?" Jay asked his voice breaking slightly.

"He's a vampire now, so trying to make him think rationally again is going to be impossible, especially since he has animal instincts now." Zeus said.

Theresa felt like she was going to pass out, this was all because of her, it was her fault that Odie had died five years ago when she had played Cronus' game, and now it was her fault that he had been turned into a vampire, and now Odie had to die again.

"Oh my God!" Theresa cried running out of the hallway.

"Theresa!" Jay called after her, but Theresa just kept on running, "I'm going after her!" Jay said running after Theresa.


End file.
